


Welcome To The Neighbourhood

by Drugs_Suck



Category: Boston Manor (Band), Knocked Loose (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fights, Firsts, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Toxic Sublings, Violence, aged down, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugs_Suck/pseuds/Drugs_Suck
Summary: Брайан узнает, что прекрасное иногда можно обнаружить там, где, казалось бы, его нет, а точнее, в школе, где он встречает недавно переехавшего в их пригород из Англии одноклассника Генри. Сможет ли эта встреча помочь Брайану побороть безразличие и заставит ли его снова чувствовать себя живым?
Relationships: Henry Cox/Bryan Garris





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, подростки ведут себя не как стереотипные подростки, но мне нравится.

I've seen enough of this world  
To know what's good and bad*... 

Свежим апрельским утром по узкому тротуару шёл подросток лет семнадцати, обремененный рюкзаком, по которому можно было понять, что шёл мальчик в школу. Ничем особым к себе внимание он не привлекал и не хотел привлекать. Выглядел он, впрочем, довольно аккуратно для подростка – каштановые волосы волной спадали на левую сторону, мерч футболка Hatebreed, надетая поверх белого лонгслива, была явно проглажена, вансы чисты, рюкзак недавно постиран. Однако, выражение на его вполне простом и чистом лице было не особо радостным. В момент мирного одиночества он выглядел не враждебно, но тоскливо и совсем не привлекательно для окружающих. 

Every day I say to myself it can't be done.  
Try to look on the brightside, found out there isn't one. 

Брайану было всего семнадцать лет, но мысленно он согласился с текстом нью-йоркской хардкор группы Killing Time. Ему пришлось достать один наушник из уха, заходя на территорию школы в легкой, но привычной тревоге. Он с усталым презрением покосился на парочку подростков, которые совершенно спокойно курили на территории школы, и сам направился к входу в свой корпус. Со спины он казался немного внушительнее. И всё-таки он вздрогнул, когда мимо буквально из ниоткуда промчалось несколько детей, крича что-то дикое. Чертова школа. 

Брайан пожалел о том, что завтракал с утра, случайно увидев, как его одноклассники буквально сосутся прямо около классной комнаты. Непонятно как, но его замечательный одноклассник по имени Марти заметил угрюмый взгляд Брайана исподлобья.

– Эй ты, мать твою, не пялься!– внезапно воскликнул Марти. Брайана затошнило ещё сильнее от ужасно довольного лица повисшей на Марти девушки. Брайан понимал, что Марти в целом плевать, пялится он или нет, однокласснику был просто нужен повод выпендриться. Это не худшее, что случалось, но Брайан не то, что вспоминал роман Сартра «Тошнота», он это чувствовал. Брайан отвернулся к стене и молча принялся считать до ста. Сбили его другие одноклассники, которые даже не удосужились с ним поздороваться и просто прошли мимо, стремясь встать как можно ближе к двери. Ничего интересного. Казалось, что Брайан закрыл глаза, не в силах что-либо ощущать, а открыл их через пару часов, уже на перемене после урока. Брайан устало встал с места, где сидел один, и направился прочь из класса по естественным потребностям своего организма.  
Парень не ожидал чуть ли не лобового столкновения с кем, кого он даже не сразу опознал, задумавшись. 

– Боже, извини,– тихо произнёс одноклассник.– Проходи, пожалуйста,– он вежливо освободил проход для Брайана. Тот с удивлением взглянул в ответ и промялил что-то, напоминающее благодарность. 

После спокойного, но робкого взгляда серых глаз одноклассника Генри Брайан и не понял, почему он немного взволновался, но тяжело вздохнул и поспешил пройти дальше. То ли от почти приятной вежливости Генри, то ли ещё от чего, науке неизвестно. Для Брайана подобное отношение было непривычным. В школе его давно боялись открыто травить, но дружить с ним всё равно не собирались. Брайан и не хотелось признаваться себе, что ему нужно было с кем-то дружить. Настолько не хотелось, что он давно убедил себя, что ему было всё равно. Он не понимал, почему он ощущал легкое раздражение, глядя на Генри раньше. Возможно, это была простая человеческая зависть. Генри недавно начал учиться с ними, его тоже особо не принимали, но относились чуть лучше, чем к Брайану, от которого только отмахивались. А может, ему просто казалось. В принципе, он пару раз слышал, как девочки хихикали над британским акцентом мальчика, но не понимал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Наверное, ничего. Как всегда. Или нет? 

Брайан, моя руки в раковине уборной комнаты, осознал, что он снова пытается сравнивать себя и Генри. Какая, однако, глупость, но парень ощутил почти что злость. Почти. Брайан понимал, что Генри в этом не виноват, потому стоял и намывал руки до скрипа от их чистоты. Мир казался таким глупым и бесполезным. А этот Генри... иррациональное раздражение. Брайан вспомнил его кроткий взгляд через очки в приятной белой оправе и красные отчего-то щеки, потом принялся мыть руки ещё сильнее. Из кабинки вышел явно кто-то из его одноклассников и пошел дальше, даже не думая о чистоте своих рук. Брайан грустно вздохнул и синхронно со звуком звонка закрыл воду. Мир всё равно казался липким и грязным. Ему захотелось закричать. Зачем нужно столько думать?  
Тяжело вздохнув после взгляда на своё отражение в зеркале, Брайан вернулся в класс, стараясь не замечать лица людей вокруг, которые делали окружающий мир ещё тошнотворнее. Парень не знал зачем, но снова взглянул на Генри, стоящего в углу класса с телефоном в руках. Брайан попытался взглянуть на него глазами окружающих, но уже не понимал, кто считает Генри хорошеньким – одноклассники или он, Брайан, сам? Он отмахнулся от этих дурацких мыслей и развалился на своей скамейке у парты, мысленно растекаясь по ней дальше рамок приличия. Сейчас ему хотелось чего-нибудь прекрасного вроде музыки и... 

– Извини, Брайан,– он ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к плечу,– можно я сяду рядом? Мне, ну... Негде. 

Опять этот голос, довольно приятный, но непривычный на слух из-за акцента. Брайан бесстрастно посмотрел на Генри, щеки которого покраснели ещё сильнее, чем раньше и произнёс нечто, что ему казалось довольно решительным:  
– Ну ладно, давай. 

Прозвучало это жалко для него самого, но абсолютно нейтрально для Генри. Тот тихонько сел на краешек парты, стараясь не причинять Брайану какой-либо дискомфорт. Брайан краем глаза подметил в каком-то смысле интересный стиль одежды Генри, который надел на себя штаны адидас, довольно модные кроссовки, оверсайз футболку и шапку, которую тут же снял, обнажив свою аккуратную прическу под горшок. А впрочем, ничего особенного. Брайан, отчего-то даже не прикасаясь к нему, ощущал тепло, исходящее от тела парня, при этом ощущая себя холодной рептилией. Генри положил на парту книгу по истории, но сам уставился в телефон. Брайан тяжело вздохнул и постарался не опускать голову на руки, хотя ему очень хотелось. Он испытывал тяготящее его и неизвестно откуда взявшееся желание что-нибудь сказать.

– Настолько скучно, что ради веселья хочется убить себя на глазах у всех,– не нашел ничего лучше он, чтобы сказать. Глаза Генри немного расширились, Брайан в целом был доволен результатом и мысленно самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Ему захотелось заставить хорошенького мальчика ощутить себя не в своей тарелке. Наверное, жестокость придавала сил. Он хотя бы что-то чувствовал. Генри явно не мог решиться посмотреть Брайану прямо в лицо, ну и чёрт бы с ним. Брайан даже специально развалился на парте, чтобы зажать его в угол. Нужно заставить его пожалеть о том, что сел рядом. 

– Гэррис, у нас урок в школе, а не тихий час в детском саду!  
Брайан медленно собрался обратно, жалея о своём существовании, услышав чей-то сдавленный смешок. Дурость, всё как-то дурно. Генри с сочувствием кратко посмотрел на него и снова опустил взгляд в телефон, видимо стараясь раствориться в интернете, в чем Брайан не видел никакого толку. От скуки он начал рисовать в тетради лого Black Flag, представлявшее из себя четыре прямоугольника. 

– О, я люблю Black Flag,– совершенно внезапно прошептал Генри, отчего Брайан даже удивленно взглянул на него. Поняв, что это чуть ли не нарушение чужих личных границ, Генри снова покраснел и извинился. 

– Ты многовато извиняешься,– даже слишком строго сказал Брайан. – Люди этого не стоят. А Black Flag были реально крутыми. 

Брайан поймал взгляд Генри, который, казалось, хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Брайан, не будучи не в силах разобраться в своих ощущениях, промолчал, не понимая, стоит смягчиться или наоборот. Он пребывал в апатичном раздражении, когда хотелось развлечься, но не хотелось нырять в чью-то психологию далеко. Раньше он бы обрадовался тому, что кто-то любит Black Flag и немедленно завёл бы об этом разговор, но уже не было ничего. Апатия. От Генри веяло отчего-то страхом, жаром и смущением. 

Брайан решил помолчать до конца урока, мысленно представляя, что его не существует или, вернее, пытаясь притвориться мертвым, будто опоссум. Генри смотрел в телефон, но, как казалось, без особого интереса. 

Остаток урока прошел в довольно напряженном молчании. На следующем уроке Генри попросил о карандаше, а потом и учебнике. На этом их коммуникация и закончилась. Брайан думал, уходя из класса, что этот мальчик завтра точно постарается свинтить куда подальше от него, даже не сомневался. И его голову не будут занимать абсолютно пустые мысли, раздражающие своей рандомностью. 

Endless minutes and endless hours  
Lead on endless days**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Killing Time – Brightside с альбома одноименного альбома 1989 г.  
> ** Оттуда же.


	2. 2

Что нужно для счастья? Деньги?

Брайан понимал, что жил лучше большинства сверстников в материальном плане, не в богатстве, но достатке, а папа бы купил ему практически что угодно, терзаясь чувством вины из-за того, что так и не смог сблизиться с сыном после смерти матери. Но Брайан почти никогда ничего не просил. Он обходился более-менее нужным минимумом, который был у других детей, а может и меньше. Брайан отказался от машины, так как жил недалеко от школы и просто любил ходить пешком по не особо большому пригороду Л., иногда садясь в довольно редко проезжающий общественный транспорт, когда нужно было ехать на дополнительные занятия по истории, которые он всё равно недавно бросил. Брайан позволил себе хороший компьютер, телефон, которые, однако, были и у его сверстников, а ещё бас-гитару с усилителем и эффектами, на которой раньше учился играть, пока апатия не охватила его окончательно. На карманные расходы он раз в пару недель покупал рисовую лапшу с морепродуктами в местном кафе с японской кухней. Несмотря на апатичность Брайана, ему так и не надоело делать одно и то же с завидной регулярностью настолько, что все кассиры знали его в лицо. Остальные деньги он откладывал на мерч или редкие походы на концерты в одиночестве. 

Не в деньгах счастье, когда они есть. 

Брайан сидел на кровати у себя в комнате в окружении стен, обклеенных кучей плакатов. Он просто смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь вспомнить, что значит быть счастливым и живым. Он не помнил. Услышав, как внизу хлопнула дверь, потому что домой, скорее всего, вернулся папа, Брайан резко откинулся на кровать и уставился в потолок. Дни давно стали абсолютно серыми и одинаковыми. Каждый уголок его комнаты был знаком, каждый предмет утомлял и вызывал тошноту или что ещё хуже – скуку. Иногда хотелось взять всё своё барахло и сжечь, но он помнил, что у жизни нет автосейва и вернуться обратно нельзя, попробовав сожжение*. Жаль.

Стемнело. Брайан уже сделал домашнее задание, давно перестав сопротивляться той казавшейся бесполезной чуши, что приходилось иногда учить. Он воткнул наушники в уши и включил треки местной хардкор группы, стараясь заглушить ими непрошенные мысли о том, что случилось недавно между ним и Генри. А может и не случилось. В его жизни настолько ничего интересного не происходило, что произошедшее казалось настоящим Событием. Брайан тяжело вздохнул, не желая включать верхний свет, пока на его слабо освещенном фонарем с улицы лице не появилась гримаса раздражения. Парень осознал, что ему захотелось покопаться в соцсетях и посмотреть на Генри, но он сомневался, что получится. Он сидел только в твиттере без указания своего имени и фотографий, в инстаграм заходил с такого же аккаунта посмотреть на любимых музыкантов. Он знал парочку фейсбук аккаунтов одноклассников, но не был уверен, что смог бы найти Генри там. В почти полной безнадежности он вбил в поиске твиттера «Генри Кокс». Конечно, там ничего не было. Брайан, раздраженно вздохнув, ощутил стыд и закрыл приложение, надеясь вернуться к наслаждению одиночеством. Почти получалось. Он сдался и включил первый попавшийся трек Radiohead, с ужасом заметив, что это True Love Waits**, но переключать не стал и просто смотрел в потолок, хоть и не мог ничего там увидеть.

I’m not living,  
I’m just killing time.

Зачем он вообще думал об этом Генри перед сном? Его поведение действительно в какой-то степени удивляло Брайана. А может и не только поведение, может он сам, может, блеск его серых невинных глаз и искренняя вежливость. Но это же всего лишь вежливость. Вряд ли он бы стал дружить с Брайаном, даже если бы Брайан хотел. Но почему тогда не пересел? Брайан прибавил звуку, не желая тонуть в этих мыслях, но всё было бесполезно. Он устало повернулся к стене лицом, чувствуя приближение головной боли. Однако мозг заработал живее. 

Брайан вспомнил, что видел несколько раз, как Генри довольно мило общался с Мари, их одноклассницей. Парень открыл её страницу в фейсбуке, где его сверстники уже не особо-то и сидели, а просто имели страницы номинально, и принялся изучать не очень большой список друзей. Вроде нет того, что нужно. Брайан уже собирался закрыть фейсбук, но решил зачем-то пролистать до конца. Вот он, Генри Кокс. Лицо Брайана даже дрогнуло впервые за этот вечер. Он с интересом открыл страницу парня и полистал, но ничего особенного не нашёл. Брайан разочарованно вздохнул, как вдруг обратил внимание на адрес страницы – «FlowerInYourDustbin»***. А что если поискать в твиттере? 

Брайан торопливо вбил в поиске никнейм, надеясь на удачу и! О чудо! Получилось. Твитов было не очень много, но это точно был Генри. Брайан пробежался взглядом по написанному им и отметил, что недовольный и печальный тон преобладает, значит, он свой человек. Брайан отчего-то практически сразу открыл медиафайлы профиля, надеясь, что Генри не особо парился насчёт анонимности, не то, что он сам, например. К его удивлению, он отыскал довольно классическое селфи в ванной комнате, потому Брайан зачем-то принялся его разглядывать. Было в Генри что-то такое... Приятное. То ли губы пухловатые, то ли квадратное, но при этом правильное лицо, то ли красивые густые брови, то ли серые глаза, робко смотревшие из-за очков. То ли милая, пусть и редко появляющаяся улыбка. Да, он определенно был более хорошеньким. Брайана затошнило от этой мысли. Какая вообще разница и зачем себя с ним сравнивать? Брайан полистал ещё и нашел пару других фоток, зачем-то тоже рассматривая их. Он устал отгонять от себя назойливые мысли о Генри, потому начал почти что смиряться со своим повышенным и странным интересом к однокласснику. Он впервые за долгое время ощущал себя особенно ужасно и глупо.   
Брайан, устав от внезапного прилива интереса и чувств, решил отправиться на кухню, чтобы забрать себе на ужин чай и пару сэндвичей, а в глубине души надеясь не столкнуться с отцом, который побаивался заходить к нему в комнату лишний раз. Надежды не оправдались. Пока Брайан заваривал чай, папа вторгся на кухню, точнее, в эту спасительную и комфортную тишину, вызывая смущение у Брайана. Он был очень похож на папу лицом, но чуть ниже и худее. Характер, однако, был не его, а скорее матери, немного строгий, но спокойный, любящий порядок и не расположенный к хаосу. Папа казался всегда более эмоциональным и прямолинейным, тогда как Брайан либо искал компромиссы, либо игнорировал всех и уходил в себя. Вот и сейчас. 

– Привет, Бри, как в школе дела?– неловко спросил папа, всё же решившись взглянуть в лицо сыну, которого он иррационально побаивался, наверное, потому что тот напоминал ему жену.– Я сегодня рано освободился, пришёл домой, а ты так тихо в комнате сидишь, будто тебя нет. 

Брайан попытался сделать выражение своего лица проще, чтобы не выглядеть отталкивающе для папы, но не смог. 

– Да в целом всё нормально, но скучно. Как всегда,– пожал плечами Брайан. 

– А как у тебя... с друзьями? 

Этот вопрос застал Брайана врасплох. Он торопливо начал наливать чай в кружку, стараясь оттянуть ответ. Всё равно нужно ответить. 

– Да так. Особо и нет их.   
Брайан ощутил себя ещё большим дураком, чем десять минут назад. Что значит «особо и нет»? Особо нет или совсем нет? 

– Совсем нет? И почему?– внезапно настойчиво спросил папа. Брайан не хотел смотреть ему в глаза и, замявшись, отчего-то сказал, видимо, не желая выглядеть в его глазах абсолютным психом-одиночкой:  
– Знаешь, а может один и есть. Почти. Я не уверен. Но я бы с ним подружился. И даже пытаюсь. 

Можно ли странные реплики во время урока, призванные оттолкнуть Генри, считать за попытки подружиться? Вряд ли, Брайан это понимал, но отчего-то пришлось сморозить такую глупость. Брайан пытался придумать, как улыбнуться отцу, чтобы это не выглядело фальшиво, потому он принялся вспоминать что-то приятное и... вспомнил случай взаимодействия с Генри в проходе класса. Получилось, но вместе с тем Брайан ощутил дурацкое смущение. Папа удивленно посмотрел на него в ответ, растерянно улыбнулся и ушёл. Слава богу. Улыбка сошла с лица Брайана, и затем вернулось его обычное отсутствующее выражение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Здесь могла быть сноска о том, к какому треку эта отсылка, но слишком палевно, поскольку мы знакомы с исполнителем.  
> ** С альбома A Moon Shaped Pool 2016 г.  
> *** Отсылка ко второму треку Boston Manor – Flowers In Your Dustbin с альбома Welcome To The Neighbourhood 2018 г.


	3. 3

Без какой-либо гордости Брайан считал себя относительно умным человеком. Относительно, например, стола или большинства своих одноклассников. Однако он с удивлением обнаружил, что он не особо внимателен и догадлив. 

Снова нормально не выспавшись из-за непонятной тревожности, Брайан отсиживал свой срок в школе и старался не обращать внимание на находящегося рядом Генри, который тоже в тот день был не особо приветлив и бодр. Или не пытался хотя бы делать вид. Сложная задача, как ни крути, поэтому Брайан сконцентрировал всё внимание на учебнике по биологии. Он пребывал в мучительной фрустрации на уроке, когда некуда деться и приходится куда-то залипать. 

Брайан, уже желая лишь одного, то есть сна, заметил, как обеспокоенно рядом ерзает Генри. Интересно. Естественно, выражение лица Брайана оставалось абсолютно невозмутимым. Однако он чувствовал, что Генри что-то нужно. Ну что ж, пора хоть что-то сделать. Брайан, тяжело вздохнув, выразительно посмотрел на одноклассника:   
– В чём дело? 

Непривычно бледное, но как всегда симпатичное лицо Генри удивило Брайана. Видимо, всё было серьезно. 

– Ну?   
Неужели Генри неловко из-за того, что Брайан обращает на него внимание? Ему эта мысль показалась забавной. 

– У тебя есть... Листики там, тетрадь?– смущённо прошептал Генри.   
– А твои кто съел?– с абсолютно каменным лицом спросил Брайан, впрочем, в душе не желая быть грубым. Увидев, что Генри покраснел ещё сильнее, он просто отдал ему одну свою практически чистую тетрадь.– Повезло тебе. Так куда твоя делась-то, забыл? 

Генри покачал головой. Им мешала скованность из-за того, что они находились на уроке и могли получить пару язвительных замечаний из-за своих разговоров. Впрочем, Брайан и так понял, что именно произошло. И это ему-то казалось, что к Генри относятся лучше? 

Тетрадь просто украли.   
Брайан тяжело вздохнул, размышляя о том, стоит ли ему вообще ввязываться в это. 

– Не в первый раз это происходит, да?– с максимальным, на какое был способен, сочувствием спросил он.   
– Да. 

Ничего удивительного в этом не было, но Брайан ощутил подступающее раздражение. Со злости он нажал на карандаш слишком сильно и сломал его. Прошептав пару выразительных ругательств, он бросил на Генри неоднозначный взгляд, который как бы спрашивал «И какого черта?»

– Ладно,– прошептал Генри.– Это всего лишь тетрадь.   
– Я думал, у тебя дела лучше, чем у меня, но как вижу неа, не лучше,– не думая, прошептал ему Брайан. 

Судя по виду Генри, ему захотелось исчезнуть с лица земли. Брайан понял, что он опять выражался слишком резко и только пугает его ещё больше. 

– Ничего ты не знаешь,– сказал Генри с нотками обиды и раздражения и опустил взгляд в свой телефон снова, всем видом показывая, что продолжения разговора он не хочет. В эту секунду Брайан был близок к тому, чтобы ударить себя по лицу. Плюс этого желания был в том, что оно бодрило его. Но слова по типу «Извини меня, я не хотел быть таким резким» застряли в горле. Он решительно оторвал от тетрадки листок и написал там своим аккуратным и ровным почерком:   
«Я не хотел тебя обидеть, и я не такой, как они». 

Он бесцеремонно сунул бумажку прямо перед Генри. У того расширились глаза от удивления, но, кажется, сработало. Он кивнул в ответ. Брайану хотелось сказать что-то ещё, а может и сделать, но он не нашёл в себе сил. 

На перерыве Генри благополучно скрылся то ли в туалете, то ли чёрт знает где. Без особой надежды Брайан решил как раз сходить в ту же сторону, где можно, а точнее было нужно, поговорить наедине. Он прошел мимо двери туалета и остановился недалеко, достав свой телефон из кармана. Не прошло и пары минут, как из двери вышел Генри, не замечая Брайана.   
– Генри. 

Услышав своё имя, он вздрогнул и обернулся. Брайан не без внутреннего удовлетворения отметил его волнение. Генри подошёл близко, пожалуй, они ещё не были так близки, особенно наедине. С долей удивления Брайан понял, что Генри на целых сантиметров десять выше него.

– В чем дело? – спросил он, изучая взглядом свои кроссовки. Неужели боится смотреть в глаза? В душе Брайан осознавал, что одноклассник, скорее всего, относится к нему хорошо и поводов для волнения у него быть не должно, но отчего-то всё равно боялся с ним разговаривать, а может и чувствовал себя так, будто им по тринадцать и они на первом свидании в своей жизни. 

– Это, конечно, твоё личное дело, я не хочу лезть,– медленно сказал Брайан, подбирая нужные слова аккуратно,– но ты пытался хоть что-то делать с этим?   
– С чем?– попытался строить из себя дурачка Генри. Брайан легонько фыркнул, замечая, что тот всё равно пытается не смотреть ему в глаза. 

– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю.   
– А что я должен сделать?– пожал плечами Генри.   
– Я не знаю, что может помочь, это сложно,– признался Брайан. – Но и просто терпеть – плохо. Чем дольше терпишь, тем они наглее.   
– Школа скоро кончится,– сухо ответил Генри.– Смысл что-то делать?   
– А смысл терпеть?– Брайан горько усмехнулся.– Возможно, иногда нужно хотя бы постоять за себя.   
– Это не решение,– Генри нервно трогал свой край футболки, всё ещё не поднимая глаз.   
– Возможно, но лучше вломить им, чем терпеть. Что ещё они делали? 

Брайан ощутил лёгкое торжество, когда Генри наконец-то посмотрел ему в лицо, пребывая в замешательстве. Он одернул себя, когда понял, что сам слишком сильно концентрируется на лице одноклассника, получая от этого чуть ли не удовольствие. Взгляд серых глаз... Брайан нервно сглотнул. 

– Ничего особенного, смеялись только. Тетрадь во второй раз крадут. Не знаю, в чем дело,– Генри устало вздохнул.– Слушай, я сам разберусь, окей? Пойдём обратно, урок сейчас начнётся. 

Брайан, пожав плечами, отправился обратно в класс. Он почему-то в глубине души надеялся, что их не видели вместе, стесняясь такого близкого контакта с одноклассником. Возможно, вдвоём они действительно выглядели, как сладкая парочка тринадцатилеток. А учитывая, как к ним относились остальные, легко можно было бы придумать многое.   
И всё же. Да, к Генри относились не лучше, но это далеко не показатель личных качеств человека. Брайан задумался о том, почему над соседом по страданию на уроке за партой издевались, но понять этого не мог. Он же такой... хорошенький? Брайан напрягся. И что за мысли дурацкие? В целом, было бесполезно пытаться искать какие-то объективные причины. Он знал, что его не любят за инакомыслие и замкнутость, к тому же стрейт эдж действительно мешает социализации среди пьющих одноклассников. Ну и главное. Он просто им не нравился. Видимо, Генри тоже просто им не нравился. Брайан посмотрел на него исподлобья, стараясь сделать это максимально незаметно. Генри казался уставшим и расстроенным, но внимания на него не обращал. Слишком много чувств на сегодня. Брайан тяжело вздохнул и развалился на стуле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена с похищением тетради у Генри дань уважения фильму – Класс 2007 г.


	4. 4

Брайан, глядя на мир снаружи из окна школы, особенно ясно, насколько мог, ощущал, как приятна свобода. К тому же, окно было открыто, потому он чуть ли не высунулся наружу, вдыхая свежий и приятный воздух. Вот бы туда, подальше от окружавших его людей. Интересно, что они б сделали или ощутили, если бы он сейчас просто спрыгнул вниз? Брайан поморщился. На самом деле, ничего интересного. Интересное ждало его в тот день в другом. 

Казалось, этот день был таким же, как и предыдущие, но Брайан всё равно мучало тревожное предчувствие. Последние дни, к тому же, Генри был совсем не весел и не приветлив. Пару раз, как показалось Брайану, он по-доброму смотрел на него, но долго не задерживался и будто не мог что-то сказать, а может и не хотел. Брайана напрягала в какой-то степени оставшаяся недосказанность между ними, но как обычно виду он не подавал. Он злился на себя за то, что разучился общаться с людьми и мог задеть неосторожным словом своего соседа по парте, который действительно казался не тем мальчиком, которому нравилось играть с другими мальчиками в войнушку, а тем, кто любил нюхать цветы*. Против воли Брайан уже признавался к себе, что тянется к нему. Из-за хорошенькой внешности или самого характера? А с какого его вообще волновала внешность Генри? Брайану стало неприятно. Ему все-таки хотелось нормально поговорить с одноклассником хоть раз, но он не мог. 

От глубоких размышлений перед окном его отвлёкло собственное предчувствие какого-то дерьма. Брайан оглянулся. Он заметил, что Генри разговаривал с кем-то из одноклассниц, он не сразу понял с кем именно со спины. Брайан облегченно вздохнул. А потом он понял, что это была Ли, девушка Марти. Брайан сразу напрягся и решил попробовать отозвать Генри каким угодно способом, пока Марти их не увидел. 

– Генри, можно тебя на секунду?– сказал Брайан приблизившись. Он холодно посмотрел на Ли, которая удивленно подняла бровь. Брайан ощутил себя, будто в цирке, но готов был выглядеть странно ради того, чтобы спасти Генри. 

– Да, конечно, – удивленно ответил тот, отходя с Брайаном в школьный коридор.– В чём дело? 

– Никогда не говори с Ли. Совсем. Понимаешь?– решительно заявил Брайан.   
– Ревнуешь, что ли?– вырвалось у Генри.   
Брайан даже опешил от такой наглости и поджал губы. Видимо, Генри, осознав, что ляпнул, желал прямо сейчас провалиться под землю.   
– Нет, просто тебе достанется от Марти, я тебя предупреждаю. И лучше тебе послушаться, поверь. 

Генри с удивлением посмотрел на него в ответ:  
– А ты-то почему помогаешь? Тебе платят за это что ли?

Удивлённый такой резкостью, Брайан пожал плечами. Действительно, чего он парится, не хочет и не надо. Не говоря ни слова, он отвернулся и зашагал в противоположном направлении, даже не совсем понимая, что делать дальше. И снова чувства не вели ни к чему хорошему, всё было глупо и бесполезно. Брайану захотелось умыться и забыть обо всём. 

Последний урок будто тянулся неприлично долго, но всему приходит конец. За всё занятие Генри не проронил ни звука, как и Брайан не старался идти на контакт снова. Как только занятие кончилось, Генри одним махом сгреб со стола свои немногочисленные вещи и смылся из класса. Брайан чувствовал себя как во сне, когда собирался сам, мысленно надеясь, что прогулка пешком до дома его взбодрит. Взбодрил его внезапно сердитый возглас Марти откуда-то сбоку, который стоял рядом с парой своих друзей. Брайан покосился на них с тревогой. Ему никогда не нравились эти ребята, что бугай Марти, что его более хиленький, но всё равно наглый и изворотливый дружок Кристиан со странно висящими патлами, что отвратительный Макс, похожий на бона**, что остальные шавки, на которых Брайану даже не хотелось обращать внимания. Удивительно, как такие чуваки могли быть чуть ли не на вершине класса, когда они с Генри довольствовались малым. 

– Серьёзно?– воскликнул Марти довольно громко, чтобы Брайан услышал.– Ну-ка погнали на улицу, может он там. 

Брайан быстро отвернулся, делая вид, что он ничего не слышал. Чёрт возьми, неужели они про Генри? От тревоги ноги подкосились, и стало тяжело дышать, но парень понимал, что сейчас не до того, чтобы растекаться. Он, казалось, собрался до конца примерно за две секунды и выскочил в коридор. Никого там не было. 

На улице погода была прекрасной, но Брайана, к сожалению, это не особо волновало. Он думал, что, скорее всего, Генри уже ушел домой, но тревога не давала уйти сразу и не удостовериться, что всё нормально. Он не мог написать или позвонить однокласснику и спросить того, где он, поэтому парень решил просто поторчать неподалеку. Он увидел, что одноклассники в количестве трёх человек стояли недалеко у выхода. Брайан хотел было остаться снаружи, чтобы если что не так предупредить Генри, но они заметили его, поэтому Брайан понял, что его поведение казалось слишком подозрительным. Он вышел из здания и сел на скамейке чуть поодаль, достав телефон в попытках выглядеть нормально. Прошло где-то минут десять, и он понимал, что группка одноклассников уже теряла терпение и собиралась уходить, чему Брайан был рад, как началась какая-то возня. О да, Генри, особо ничего не подозревая, вышел из школы. Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Брайан видел, как Марти схватил его за грудки и чуть ли не поднял над землей, хотя Генри был довольно высоким, пусть и довольно худощавым. Оцепенение не позволяло ему двинуться с места. Что-то было не так. Да, он боялся. Он не слышал, что именно там происходило, но ему было страшно.   
А потом он посмотрел на их довольные, весёлые, злые лица. Просто интересно: зачем? Зачем они это делали? Но сейчас не время думать. Потому что оцепенение ушло, и Брайан ощутил такую злобу, какой не было, наверное, несколько лет. Сжав руки в кулаки, он со всей дури устремился прямо в одноклассников, которые, к счастью, стояли к нему боком, а ещё они были слишком увлечены издевательствами над Генри, который пытался отбиваться чуть ли не ногами, пока его держали. Он кричал уже довольно громко, пока Кристиан противно хихикал после того, как воскликнул, что-то «Генри орёт прямо как девчонка».   
Столкновение было очень болезненным с такого расстояния разбега, какого не было даже на хардкор гигах. Брайану показалось, что его органы сместились, но он надеялся, что одноклассникам было куда больнее. Он обрадовался, заметив, что сбил с ног Макса, который держал Генри. Брайан не совсем понимал, что происходит, он просто молча бил кулаками перешедшего в наступление Марти. Нужно было подняться и от души врезать кому-нибудь ногой. Брайан был рад понимать, что Генри тоже пытается сопротивляться, иначе внимание всех троих одноклассников бы было направлено на него. 

– Три на одного, суки, пошли нахуй, – громко вскрикнул он, схватив с земли камень и, особо не целясь, швырнул в Макса. Видимо, попал. Брайан, оказавшись на ногах, увернулся от Марти и отступил на несколько шагов назад. Ему хотелось их уничтожить, поэтому он, закрутившись, врезал ногой Марти по, как ему бы того хотелось, лицу, однако попал, по всей видимости, в грудную клетку. Он услышал душераздирающий крик Кристиана:  
– А-а-а, блять, он меня укусил! 

Брайан довольно усмехнулся. Да, вот так вот можно было безнаказанно драться около школы. Оправившийся от удара Марти сбил его с ног. Болезненно. 

– Это что тут такое происходит?!– закричала молодая женщина, внезапно вышедшая из дверей школы. Брайан устало выдохнул, пока троица быстро улепетывала оттуда, выкрикивая угрозы о том, что он влип. Парень посмотрел на Генри, валявшегося неподалеку, и привстал. Сильно болела рука и нога, а так же нос, но вроде всё осталось цело. А вот ущерб, причиненный Генри он оценить пока не мог. 

– Я вас спрашиваю!– продолжала женщина, которую Брайан не знал. Возможно, одна из новых учительниц других классов.   
– Мы поругались,– пробормотал Брайан. Нужно было встать на ноги и помочь Генри, который только сейчас начал слабо шевелиться.  
– Из какого вы класса? Фамилии?– женщина даже покраснела от возмущения.– Надо же, драться прямо перед школой!   
– Ну не внутри же,– попытался отделаться от неё Брайан.– Прошу вас, оставьте нас в покое, вы даже не учите нас.   
– Я этого так не оставлю,– продолжала возмущаться она и отошла. Хрен знает зачем. Брайан из последних сил вскочил на ноги и попытался поднять Генри, у которого была кровь на лице, что неимоверно пугало. 

– Ты можешь идти?– прохрипел Брайан. Генри кивнул.– Идём ко мне пока, я недалеко живу. Дотащимся. Иначе она вернётся, и у нас будут неприятности.   
Видимо, ногам Генри не был нанесен особый ущерб, поэтому он шел вполне хорошо. Парень вытер лицо своей черной футболкой. Особо это беде не помогло. 

– Давай, быстрее,– поторопил его Брайан.– Побежим, если сможешь. Хотя я сам едва ли могу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Boston Manor – On a High Ledge с альбома Glue 2020 г.  
> ** Они же бонхеды, те, кого путают со скинхедами в России.


	5. 5

– Спасибо,– едва дыша, сказал Генри, когда они были уже у дома Брайана. Тот коротко кивнул в ответ, снимая рюкзак с плеч, чтобы найти ключ, но добавил:  
– Не торопись благодарить, надо пока отмыть кровь. 

Когда они зашли внутрь, Брайан наконец-то заметил, что Генри выглядел совершенно неважно. Крови на лице будто стало больше, а губа, треснувшая от удара, предательски дрожала, по чему можно было догадаться о чувствах парня. Грустно было видеть его красивое лицо... таким. 

– Вот раковина,– Брайан включил свет в ванной комнате. – Давай.   
Ощущая неловкость из-за осознания, что Генри вот-вот расплачется, Брайан снова посмотрел на довольно большой синяк на своей руке. Также он задрал одну штанину, заметив неприятную гематому на ноге. В целом, больше особых последствий не было, хотя лицо тоже болело из-за удара Марти по щеке. Генри было хуже. Он вроде умылся, и крови больше не было, но губа выглядела неутешительно. Брайану показалось, что в глазах у него были слёзы. Ну и главное – очки треснули. Генри расстроенно посмотрел на них и положил на раковину. 

– Ты видишь хоть что-то? – спросил Брайан. Генри кротко кивнул. – Ладно. Ничего серьезного?   
– Щека болит и.... здесь, – Генри положил руку на грудную клетку.   
– Может там синяк, посмотри.

Не церемонясь, Генри задрал футболку. Брайан смущённо попытался отвести взгляд, но не смог. Генри был не особо спортивным, но худым, а кожа белой и красивой. Брайан непривычно для себя не мог перестать посматривать на него, всё же стараясь откровенно не пялиться. Взгляд упал на огромную гематому на груди. Брайан громко выругался, из-за чего Генри вздрогнул. 

– Я, наверное, пойду домой, да... – начал он.   
– Если ты сейчас куда-то и пойдёшь, то только со мной на кухню, – отрезал Брайан. Он решительно ушёл туда к аптечке и вытащил из неё вату, антисептик и остатки мази от синяков, которой он пользовался после концертов. Краем глаза он заметил, как Генри нерешительно стоял около стола, не зная, куда себя деть.– Чего стоишь, садись за стол. И держи. – Брайан подошёл и положил перед ним всё, что достал из аптечки.

– А ты? – голос Генри предательски дрожал. Брайан пожал плечами, всё ещё ощущая в них боль:  
– Да я выживу, не переживай. 

Не успел Брайан удивиться, как уже стоял в объятьях сгорбившегося из-за разницы в росте Генри. Брайан надеялся, что тот не заплачет, иначе это было бы слишком неловко. Ему уже было неловко. Брайан, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он в последний раз обнимал кого-то, неловко и легонько погладил Генри по голове:  
– Ну... Ты чего это?   
– Спасибо... Я.... – Генри задыхался, видимо, в попытках не заплакать. – Чёрт, извини. – Он отстранился и сел за стол, стараясь не смотреть Брайану в глаза. Тот же ощутил легкое разочарование, когда Генри выпустил его из объятий. Это было почти приятно. Генри принялся старательно лить на вату антисептик, видимо, испытывая смущение. Брайан, тяжело вздохнув, отправился ставить чайник на плиту. Сделав это, он тоже сел за стол. 

– Слушай, то, что я сделал – это нормально. Я бы был полным говном, если бы прошел мимо, я...  
Он остановился, увидев выражение лица Генри. 

– Ладно.   
– Может, ты и прав, но для меня такое редко делали, – сказал Генри, затем дезинфицируя ссадину на губе.   
– Да для меня тоже.   
– Я бы сделал для тебя то же самое, хотя я не особо силен, но... – внезапно пробормотал Генри.   
– Нет ну, укусил ты Кристиана круто,– нервно хмыкнул Брайан, не ожидая таких слов. Они посмотрели наконец-то друг другу в глаза, пусть и на короткий миг, потому что Брайан не мог понять, почему он смущается и боится это делать. И всё равно отвёл взгляд, думая о том, что Генри хорош и без очков. Так лучше видны глаза.– Не забудь про мазь, – добавил Брайан и встал, чтобы заварить чай.– Тебе зеленый или черный или...   
– Какой хочешь, – сказал Генри.– Ты и так слишком добр ко мне. 

Брайан практически незаметно улыбнулся и насыпал зелёного чаю в заварочный чайник. Одноклассник казался ему непривычно вежливым и спокойным для своих лет, к тому же, наверное, умным и достаточно тактичным. Брайан с лёгкой досадой подумал о том, что почти ничего о нём не знает. 

– Хорошо, что по лицу сильно не дали, – аккуратно начал он. – Но у тебя видно, да. Дома спрашивать будут? – спросил он с явным намерением вытянуть что-то из Генри о его семье. 

– Отец будет, но... неважно. Возможно, он даже будет рад. Говорит, что я не веду себя, как мужик, а тут вот, боевые раны. 

Брайан сочувствующе посмотрел на одноклассника. Да и напрягло его обращение «отец».  
– Он строг к тебе? А затем вы переехали?– не удержался от ещё одного вопроса он.   
– Да, наверное, строг. Отец женился во второй раз, после того, как мама ушла. А дома делать нечего было, и вот мы переехали сюда, к Лизе, ну она жена отца теперь. Здесь хотя бы чуть лучше, чем дома, – неожиданно признался он.

– Но только не в школе, ага? – с грустью спросил Брайан. – Не хочу пугать, но мне кажется, нам ещё влетит. 

Генри коротко кивнул, уставившись на свои руки. Брайан осознал, что пялился на него слишком долго, потому принялся стремительно разливать чай по чашкам и отдал одну Генри. Тот поблагодарил его. 

– Ты, наверное, стрейт эджер, – абсолютно внезапно произнёс Генри. Брайан кивнул.– Это круто. А я пел в группе у себя дома,– признался он.– Играли печальный поп панк про жизнь в маленьком английском городе. Мы всё равно были на грани распада перед моим переездом, так что уже плевать. 

Брайан был удивлен и с уважением посмотрел на него:  
– Ты можешь прислать мне, я послушаю. Заценю. 

Не что иное, как уловка, чтобы попасть к Генри в соцсети, Брайан признался в этом себе сам. Нет, ему действительно было интересно. Одно другому не мешало. Генри действительно покраснел. 

– Куда?   
– В дискорд или твиттер, не знаю, куда тебе удобнее,– немного соврал Брайан.   
– Давай,– Генри достал телефон.– Как тебя в твиттере найти?   
– BryanNoMates_*.  
– Грустное имя... 

Брайан усмехнулся. Он надеялся, что Генри начнёт его читать в твиттере. Боже, зачем?   
– А у тебя есть синяки? Наверное, да,– неожиданно заботливо спросил Генри, от души хлебнув чаю из чашки, в то время как Брайан пил чай абсолютно бесшумно.   
– К сожалению, да,– Брайан положил руку на стол. – Видишь? 

Генри, к его удивлению, зачем-то легонько дотронулся до большого синяка на белоснежной и гладкой коже Брайана. Тот поморщился.   
– Извини,– испуганно сказал Генри и, пытаясь, загладить преувеличенную мысленно вину, схватил лежащую с ним рядом мазь.– Надо смазать, давай я...

– Я бы и сам справился, но спасибо за заботу,– нервно сглотнул Брайан. Генри, густо покраснев, всё же принялся нежно смазывать всё ещё побаливающий синяк. Это было больно, но приятно. Больно от того, что его сильно ударили час назад, а приятно потому, что теперь его симпатичный одноклассник мазал его синяк своими нежными пальцами. Брайан забыл, что ему всё-таки нужно дышать и резко выдохнул разом. Генри посмотрел на него с удивлением, но ничего не сказал, заканчивая с синяком на руке. 

– Ещё есть?– спросил он.   
– Я сам. Ты лучше своими займись,– пробормотал Брайан, вцепившись в чашку с чаем, как в спасательный круг. Впрочем, он сразу же пожалел о сказанном, потому что ему снова пришлось лицезреть голый торс своего одноклассника. Хорошо, что папа ещё нескоро придёт с работы, иначе получилось бы довольно неловко. Генри, казалось, не замечал неоднозначных взглядов Брайана, может потому, что был крайне поглощен процессом. Чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься, Брайан достал телефон, но всё равно было сложно оторвать взгляд от Генри, который казался привлекательным особенно сейчас, без очков, с взъерошенными волосами, ссадиной на губе и задранной футболкой. Брайан не мог точно понять, чем вызван особенный прилив его чувств в этот момент. Хотелось остановиться, потому что это казалось ненормальным. Нельзя же смотреть на него так и думать о его привлекательности, нельзя, это ненормально. Брайан ощутил дрожь во всем теле, когда снова засмотрелся на одноклассника. Он не понимал, что это и как называется, а потому испугался. Генри, опустив футболку обратно, посмотрел на него с тревогой:

– А твои родители скоро придут? А то вдруг я мешаю?   
– Ты не мешаешь, – отрезал Брайан.– Папа ещё нескоро придёт. Он занят на работе, потому что вроде сегодня дежурный врач. 

– Хорошо, но...   
– Никаких но. Всё нормально, пей чай.   
– Спасибо. 

Брайан с дискомфортом осознал, что ему хотелось сократить расстояние между ними хотя бы на мгновенье и ощутить близость Генри. Он заметил, что чашка одноклассника была уже пуста, и быстро встал, чтобы забрать её и наполнить снова. Он неосознанно низко наклонился к Генри и даже ощутил тепло от его тела. Дрожь. Как-то по-дурацки он себя вёл. Раньше у них ни разу не было такой близости, хоть они и сидели рядом на занятиях в школе. Генри отчего-то действительно покраснел. Он быстро выпил остаток чая из чашки и сказал:   
– Я пойду, пожалуй, а то дома начнутся расспросы. 

Брайан подумал о том, что это странно, поскольку рабочее время всё ещё не кончилось, значит, сказанное Генри – всего лишь отговорка, чтобы смыться, но промолчал. Одноклассник направился к дверям, Брайан решил его проводить. Надев в коридоре кроссовки, Генри коротко улыбнулся Брайану и, сказав «увидимся в школе», ушёл. Брайан ещё недолго смотрел ему вслед в окно из-за занавесок, пока какое-то неожиданно сладкое волнение не охватило его. Открыв телефон, он заметил, что Генри начал читать его в твиттере, зачитал в ответ и довольно усмехнулся.

Треснувшие очки всё ещё лежали на раковине. Брайан забрал их оттуда и бережно положил в ящик своего стола. Он неосознанно улыбнулся, думая о том, что теперь у него есть хотя бы одна вещь Генри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Knocked Loose – Billy No Mates с Obvious Peak 2016 г.


	6. 6

Что-то сильно изменилось, Брайан чувствовал это, хотя внешне всё казалось прежним. К его удивлению, ни он, ни Генри не огребли на следующий день от одноклассников, хотя ожидали совсем не этого. Всё было, в целом, нормально. Изменилось что-то в чувствах Брайана, природу которых он никак не мог понять. Он пытался мысленно списывать это на то, что они объединились перед лицом общего врага, потому он испытывал к тому, кого защитил, довольно теплые для себя чувства. Но это тоже не всё. Его в любом случае удивлял прилив чувств, взявшийся буквально из ниоткуда. Он всё ещё ощущал жуткую апатию и не мог понять, что делать со своей жизнью в будущем, но теперь хотя бы что-то чувствовал и был почти рад этому. Ещё бы он понимал, что чувствует в принципе и что с этим делать. 

Однажды, выйдя из класса спустя несколько дней после драки с одноклассниками, Брайан направился домой, слушая Digital Bath от Deftones. Подойдя почти к дому, он посмотрел со скуки в свой телефон и заметил там новое оповещение из твиттера. Машинально открыв уведомления, Брайан в удивлении застыл на месте:  
@FlowerInYourDustbin:  
«Привет, Брайан. Извини, что беспокою, но тут такое дело... Я хотел погулять где-нибудь на выходных, то есть завтра, хочешь погулять со мной?»

Брайан опешил. Вот это действительно внезапно. Дрожащими пальцами он набрал ответ:  
«Всё нормально, привет. Давай. А куда мы пойдем?»  
Не прошло и минуты, как Генри напечатал ответ:  
«Я хотел посидеть в парке недалеко от моего дома, потом ещё погулять по окрестностям, не знаю. Особо нечего делать больше». 

Брайан грустно улыбнулся, понимая, о чём говорил Генри. Ехать в город не хотелось, слишком много времени бы пришлось потратить, да и ради чего? Он был согласен пойти гулять куда угодно, лишь бы это было интересно Генри. 

«Конечно, как тебе угодно. Давай завтра в два часа».  
«Ок! Кстати, я забыл у тебя свои треснувшие очки. Там оправа тоже треснула, можешь выбросить».  
О нет, выбрасывать он их не собирался.   
«Я всё же оставил у себя, но как скажешь».

Остаток дня Брайан провёл как-то по-тревожному странно. Да, он действительно волновался и не мог дождаться следующего дня, не понимая, чем это вызвано. Несколько раз без какого-либо самоконтроля Брайан заходил к Генри в твиттер и начинал читать его твиты, которых было мало, в сотый раз, и искал фотографии. Он послушал первую группу одноклассника, где тот пел (довольно неплохо) своим звонким голосом в манере а-ля Sum 41 (в целом, классическая поп панк манера исполнения). Брайан переслушал демку из трех песен примерно пять раз подряд и лишь усилием воли выключил её, уже испугавшись собственной заинтересованности. 

Следующий день наконец наступил, к радости Брайана. Он встал пораньше, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Будто на свидание собрался. Он надел почти новые штаны, прогладил голубую футболку Mental* и почистил свои черные вансы олд скул. Слава богу, они были уже разношены настолько, чтобы в них можно было долго ходить, хотя иногда, даже разносившись, натирали мозоли. Брайан надеялся лишь на хорошее. Действительно, будто на свидание собирался. На самом деле, на свидания он ходил в последний раз сто лет назад и то – назвать это свиданием было сложно. А уж тем более с человеком своего пола... Ему казалось, что такого быть не может и вообще это неправильно в его случае. Он думал, что ему нравились женщины. Или вообще никто? Брайан растерянно вздохнул, подумав об этом. Что вообще происходило? 

Брайан радостно вылетел из дома, чуть не забыв закрыть дверь на ключ. Да что ж такое? Он почувствовал раздражение. По пути к парку он волновался с каждой секундой всё сильнее, дрожа от мысли, что сейчас увидит Генри вне школы. Подойдя к парку, он глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух, стараясь успокоиться. 

– О, Брайан, привет!  
Он с удивлением обернулся и увидел улыбающегося Генри, как обычно выглядящего прекрасно. Брайан оглядел его, видимо, чрезмерно оценивающим взглядом, из-за чего Генри удивленно поднял бровь. Брайан постарался сделать вид, что разглядывает его из-за футболки Black Flag. Щеки Генри ожидаемо покраснели, Брайану всегда нравилось, когда это происходило. 

– У тебя всё нормально?– обеспокоенно спросил Генри.– Ты как-то странно выглядишь.   
– Всё нормально, я плохо спал ночью, – в принципе, Брайан не соврал.– Пойдём, куда ты там хотел.   
– Там, возможно, будут дети, но...   
– Да и ладно. 

Они отправились в довольно размеренную прогулку по парку, вспоминая школьные происшествия недели, хотя Брайану всегда не особо хотелось говорить об этом, но ради Генри он был готов обсуждать что угодно. Они вместе гадали, когда ещё раз наткнутся на конфликт с одноклассниками, которые пока что побаивались к ним лезть снова, возможно, из-за того, что их увидела учительница, хотя заключение казалось странным. 

– Забавно, но отец сказал, что я почти молодец, потому что наконец-то хотя бы с кем-то подрался,– грустно продолжил беседу Генри.– Хотя дрался в основном не я. Ты тогда был хорош, разобрался сразу с двоими. Всё равно прости, что я тебя в это втягиваю, я не хотел. 

– Прекрати,– нахмурился Брайан.– Ты же не мог иначе. И это не твоя вина, а их. Теперь мы с тобой в этом дерьме вдвоём. Жрать одно дерьмо вдвоём проще, чем в одиночку, быстрее управимся.   
– Мудро,– улыбнулся Генри, пока Брайан, глядя на это немножко снизу, находил его улыбку очаровательной.– Мне кажется, что мы с тобой похожи. И да, я всегда хотел дружить с тобой, но боялся. 

– Ну да, ты просто британская более красивая версия меня, – не думая, сказал Брайан. Глаза Генри расширились, но, видимо, он решил не реагировать на это вслух. Брайан сам бы покраснел сейчас, если бы умел. Слишком по-гейски для человека, который никогда не думал о том, что ему нравятся мужчины. 

Зелень деревьев вокруг успокаивала Брайана и даже будто придавала уверенности. К счастью, детей было мало, а соответственно и шума. Сегодня в принципе было мало людей из-за казавшегося приближения дождя в самый влажный сезон года. Брайану было всё равно, ведь ему казалось, что он и так видит солнце, когда он смотрел на Генри, который шёл рядом, особенно когда тот улыбался. Ради того, чтобы заставить его улыбаться, Брайан даже был готов пытаться пошутить. 

– Я тоже когда-то любил кататься на скейте, – сказал он, показывая на парочку подростков младше их со скейтами.   
– А почему любил? – удивился Генри.   
– Да вот,– Брайан хотел объяснить ему это, но не мог найти нужных слов.– Ничего не хочется больше. 

Наступило молчание. Видимо, лицо Брайана было настолько мрачным, что Генри начал снова щебетать как можно более весело, чтобы отвлечь его:  
– Я тоже хотел научиться, но как-то не получалось начать. Времени не было, честно говоря. Но я не против, просто иногда тоже не хочется ничего.   
– Почему не было времени?– удивился Брайан, которому в принципе было нечем заняться последние пару лет.   
– Да я как-то работал лет с четырнадцати и до переезда сюда, а ещё школа и группа,– пожал плечами Генри. Брайан с уважением посмотрел на него.   
– Ты такой молодец. Я бы так не смог. 

– Да ладно, ничего такого. Пришлось. Благо сейчас дела идут получше, – он пнул ногой камень с дороги и повернулся лицом к Брайану, несколько шагов идя спиной вперёд,– ты сказал мне, что извиняться часто нельзя, а сам себя недооцениваешь.   
– О да,– усмехнулся Брайан, удивляясь хорошей памяти парня. – Я просто реалист.   
Генри улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза, отчего всё внутри у Брайана заболело.   
– И всё равно ты неправ,– даже нахмурился Генри.– Ты в принципе такой интересный и замечательный. Наверное, я не знаю тебя хорошо, но... 

Брайан пытался не показывать своих истинных чувств, но внутри всё взвыло от внезапных признаний одноклассника. И зачем он всё это говорит? По-дружески? А дружбы пока особо и нет. Да и сложно быть друзьями с тем, кто говорит тебе такие вещи, когда он так очарователен.   
– Спасибо,– дрожащим голосом ответил Брайан.– Мне давно такого не говорили.   
Они пошли дальше в молчании, зайдя в ещё более тихую часть парка. Брайан мысленно обрадовался, что теперь там были только они с Генри. Уединение, казалось, шло им на пользу. 

– Я редко гуляю, на самом деле,– сказал Брайан.– Не с кем.  
– Одному гулять тоже неплохо,– сказал Генри.– Но если что, можешь всегда позвать меня.   
Интересно. Брайан решил рассмотреть это как предложение дружбы. Они присели на скамейку, чтобы передохнуть. 

– Кстати о природе,– оглядываясь вокруг, сказал Брайан.– В понедельник тест по биологии. Готовишься?   
– Немножко, я не стараюсь, – пожал плечами Генри. – Я весь семестр неплохо занимался, поэтому учить особо нечего. Не беспокойся, если что, помогу.   
Если бы Брайан мог краснеть, он бы покраснел. Генри очаровательно улыбнулся и поправил свои очки. Брайан заметил, как одноклассник медленно подсел к нему чуть ближе. 

– Хорошо здесь, да?– спросил Брайан.– Прям хочется по травке бегать, деревья обнимать, наблюдать за зверюшками...   
– Интересные у тебя фантазии,– усмехнулся Генри.– С деревьями обниматься. Ладно, я тоже люблю природу. А ещё вот это. 

Странная подводка к тому, что случилось далее. Генри быстро и без церемоний, но аккуратно положил руку на сидение скамейки за спиной Брайана и поцеловал его в щеку. Поцелуй длился буквально пару секунд, но Брайан, казалось, запомнил его нежный поцелуй его тёплых губ на своей холодной щеке.

– Это свидание?– странно отреагировал Брайан.– А если дети нас увидят? – он издал нервный, но, слава богу, почти незаметный смешок. Внутри него, наверное, впервые за года три горело абсолютно всё. Генри быстро убрал руку, а его щеки залились краской. Брайан будто онемел и не знал, что сказать, чтобы не обидеть Генри. 

– Извини,– пробормотал Генри, смущенно отводя взгляд.– Я думал, что...   
– Нет,– прервал его Брайан, по лицу которого нельзя было понять, что точно он чувствовал в тот момент.– В смысле, не за что извиняться, успокойся, – он аккуратно положил руку на плечо Генри. Тот снова посмотрел ему в глаза с растерянной улыбкой. К смущению Брайана он осознал, что хотел того, что случилось минутой раннее, ещё, но сдержался, испугавшись этого чувства. И всё равно сказал:  
– С деревьями обниматься, конечно, неплохо, но с тобой лучше. 

Генри издал смущенный смешок, расплываясь в улыбке. Естественно, Брайан был рад, что сумел его рассмешить. Он немного опешил, когда Генри нежно обвил его руками, заключая в объятья. Брайан, тяжело дыша, не мог понять, что именно он чувствует по этому поводу. Ему нравилось, но в то же время ему было отчего-то страшно, поскольку происходящее снова казалось не очень нормальным. А почему? Разве мог Генри причинить ему вред? Вряд ли, хотя они особо не знали друг друга. Брайан чувствовал, что Генри бы не смог. Чего тогда бояться? Он не знал. Непривычное всегда его пугало. 

– Интересно, а здесь продают мороженое?– приглушенно спросил Брайан. Собственный голос казался ему странным в тот момент, когда Генри его обнимал.   
– Кажется да, недалеко у выхода,– сказал более внимательный Генри, мягко отстраняясь. – Хочется мороженого?   
– Ага. 

Они встали со скамейки и дошли до выхода, где действительно увидели маленький фургон с мороженым.   
– Какое ты хочешь?– спросил Брайан, рассматривая красивую табличку с названиями мороженых. Генри растерянно посмотрел на него.   
– Я? Не знаю, как хочешь... 

Брайан выбрал ему классическое ванильно-шоколадное мороженое в рожке и протянул с улыбкой.   
– Спасибо большое, – смущенно ответил Генри.– А ты?   
– Нет, я не хочу. Ешь.

Они погуляли ещё часа полтора по парку и окрестностям, наслаждаясь не солнечной, но приятной погодой, хотя Генри и пожаловался Брайану на влажность местного климата в принципе, особенно в такие весенние дни. На улицах было удивительно немного людей, что радовало Брайана, который в принципе не любил их общество. Ноги гудели с непривычки, а Генри ещё нужно было завершить какие-то свои дела дома, поэтому они решили закончить свою прогулку и разойтись. Брайан был рад просто потому, что Генри казался особенно довольным. По крайней мере, таким он его никогда не видел. 

– Я пойду домой, тут недалеко,– сказал Генри, улыбаясь. Брайан замешкался на пару секунд, из-за чего Генри уже собирался уходить, но тут же оказался в его объятьях.   
– До встречи, – прошептал Брайан.   
– Ох, да, пока,– произнёс Генри, которому, казалось, не хватало воздуха. Брайан, неловко отстранившись, мягко улыбнулся ему и, стараясь не оглядываться, пошел домой. Снова слишком много чувств на сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хардкор группа из Луисвилля, Кентукки.


	7. 7

На следующий день Брайан, пока пытался делать домашнее задание, со стыдом вспоминал вчерашний вечер после прогулки, что, несомненно, отвлекало. Придя домой тогда, он долго не мог понять, что происходит, поэтому просто уселся за компьютер у себя в комнате, пересматривая запись старого концерта Hatebreed в попытках отвлечься, но ничего не помогало. Он ощутил то, о чем забыл за последние пару лет. Не просто симпатию, а было что-то ещё, что его смущало. Внешне он мирно смотрел запись концерта, но сам вспоминал прикосновение тёплых и нежных губ Генри к своей щеке, отчего по всему телу пошла какая-то сладкая дрожь, а ещё его прекрасную кожу и запах, который Брайан всё-таки успел ощутить, когда обнимал Генри, тепло его тела и то, как он ел купленное Брайаном без какой-либо задней мысли мороженое, такое же сладкое, как, наверное, его губы. Брайан чуть не застонал, подумав об этом. Так вот в чем дело. Он возбуждался от воспоминаний о прогулке с Генри, и ему было стыдно, потому что времяпрепровождение получилось довольно невинным, а он опошлял это своим возбуждением. Так ему казалось. И тогда он с ужасом осознал, что возбужден и физически тоже. Как-то давно с ним такого не случалось даже по неконтролируемым физическим причинам. В ретроспективе Брайана это ужасало. В тот момент он решил просто помочь себе сам, от возбуждения даже не задумываясь о стыде. 

На следующий день Брайан поначалу просто надеялся, что об этом никто никогда не узнает, по крайней мере, ему не хотелось никому рассказывать. Он боялся даже писать Генри, да и о чём? Учитывая, что ему было стыдно за вчерашний вечер. Интересно, что бы подумал Генри, узнай он о том, что случилось после их расставания. Лучше не думать. А может как раз нужно кому-то рассказать, вот только кому? Задумавшись, Брайан открыл диалог с интернет знакомой из Европы по имени Мария, которой он более-менее доверял и даже говорил с ней на некоторые довольно личные темы. Он писал ей буквально вчера вечером какие-то отвлеченные вещи по поводу концертов Hatebreed, и теперь не знал, как начать диалог. Но решил особо не церемониться:  
«Мне нужно поговорить хоть с кем-то о кое-чем».  
Не прошло и пары минут, как он получил ответ:  
«Что случилось?»

Брайан сосредоточенно нахмурился, стараясь подобрать подходящие слова:  
«Я вчера гулял с одноклассником, с которым мы начали общаться совсем недавно из-за того, что он сел рядом, и я... Я немного помог ему недавно, из-за чего мы сблизились, потому вчера гуляли. Он обнял меня и поцеловал в щеку, а дома я, ну, ощутил, э-э-э, возбуждение? Я не знаю. Мне кажется это неправильным».

Брайан отправил сообщение, тяжело дыша, как заметил входящее от Генри. О нет, только не это.   
«Ты что-то молчишь. Не случилось ничего?»  
Брайан тяжело вздохнул, пялясь в экран и не понимая, что ответить. Тут же ему пришло сообщение от Марии:  
«А проблема в чем? Ничего тут нет неправильного».  
«Я не знаю. Я не думал, что мне нравятся парни. Видимо, да».

Брайан снова тяжело вздохнул, всё ещё не зная, что ответить Генри. Напрягшись, он написал:  
«Всё хорошо, я просто был занят домашним заданием. Как поживаешь?»  
Пришло сообщение от Марии:   
«Это нормально. Хотя, наверное, действительно не стоит торопиться. Но не загоняй себя в рамки, зачем?»  
«Да, ты права».  
Тут уже пришло сообщение от Генри:  
«А много тебе осталось?»  
В недоумении Брайан ответил:  
«Нет, скоро закончу».  
«Если хочешь, приходи ко мне, когда закончишь. У меня отец с Лизой уехали на день».

Брайан заерзал на стуле. Интересно.   
«Точно не вернутся рано?»  
«Точно».  
«Хорошо, приду, адрес скажи только». 

Брайан даже не стал доделывать домашнее задание, потому что ему было всё равно. Он быстро собрался, оделся в аккуратно проглаженные вещи, причесался, узнал, что на автобусе до дома Генри нужно было ехать пятнадцать минут, но к тому же необходимо было выйти вовремя, чтобы успеть. С педантичностью Брайан вышел из дома к остановке, ориентируясь на расписание. Сегодня погода была более солнечной, чем вчера, и он даже вспотел, что его не очень устраивало. Неосознанно ему хотелось выглядеть как можно более аккуратно и привлекательно. В автобусе почти никто не ехал, кроме парочки женщин пожилого возраста и мужчины средних лет, которые не обращали на него внимания, поэтому он расслабился и постарался успокоиться. После вчерашнего ему казалось, что будет очень сложно смотреть Генри в глаза. Спустя минут пятнадцать он уже стоял около двери дома одноклассника и не решался нажать на звонок. Наконец он смог. Спустя пару минут дверь наконец открылась. 

– Привет, Брайан, – приветливо произнёс Генри, глядя на него. – Проходи.   
Брайан с удивлением, но как можно менее навязчиво рассмотрел его. Генри выглядел абсолютно по-домашнему и даже более мило, чем обычно. Брайан очень не любил неаккуратность и хаос, но немного расслабленный вид парня его позабавил. Генри выглядел слегка заспанным, волосы были растрепаны, футболка помята, штаны подвернуты неровно. Внутри дома тоже царил хаос. Вещи, казалось, лежали в абсолютно рандомных местах, столик в гостиной был захламлен. Генри равнодушно огляделся по сторонам, но не решился это как-либо прокомментировать. 

– Пойдём на кухню пока, моя очередь чай делать, – приказал он. Брайан послушно поплелся следом. Кухня в доме Генри разительно отличалась от аккуратно светлой кухни в доме Брайана, где абсолютно всё лежало на своих местах и в принципе не было ничего лишнего. Брайан молча уселся за стол, надеясь, что ничего не уронит. Генри принялся копаться с чайником. 

– Извини, что я тебя так дергаю каждый день, – сказал он. – Я просто действительно соскучился по живому общению с хорошими людьми.   
– Я понимаю,– ответил Брайан. – Честно говоря, я наоборот рад отвлечься.   
– От чего?   
– От апатии и рутины.   
Генри с пониманием кивнул. Он более неловко разливал чай по чашкам, но Брайана это почти умиляло. 

– Ой,– воскликнул Генри,– мы же могли на заднем дворе посидеть, там есть небольшой стол и скамейка, чаю попить можно, а я уже налил,– он тяжело вздохнул. – Ладно,– он залил содержимое чашек обратно в чайник.– Держи чашку и пошли. 

Брайан, усмехнувшись, принял в руки чашку и пошёл за Генри во двор. По дороге он неодобрительно взглянул на заросший садик во дворе, но, конечно промолчал, и просто пошёл дальше. Столик оказался небольшим, а скамья была только одна, соответственно они сели рядом на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга. Брайан слегка напрягся. Генри налил им чаю и с улыбкой придвинул к нему чашку. 

– Хороший чай,– похвалил Брайан, наконец отпив его из чашки.  
– Боже, я не думал, что получится так хорошо,– ухмыльнулся Генри.– Я плох во всём, но я пытаюсь.   
– А вот и неправда. Ну и англичанин, не умеющий заваривать чай... Это было бы слишком странно.   
Они улыбнулись друг другу. Брайан заметил, что Генри подсел чуть ближе. Интересно.   
– Хочешь ещё, да?– спросил он. Брайан кивнул. Генри подлил чаю ещё.   
– У тебя здесь хорошо,– сказал Брайан, стараясь игнорировать неаккуратный садик.  
– Да, даже лучше, чем дома,– сказал Генри.– Мне в целом тут лучше, чем дома. Было много друзей, но… там не было кое-чего, что я здесь нашёл.   
– Чего?– спросил Брайан.   
– Тебя. 

Брайан удивлённо захлопал глазами, глядя на Генри и думая, что ему это послышалось. Спустя пару секунд тот приблизился к нему и, нежно положив ладонь на его щеку, поцеловал в губы. Брайан не сопротивлялся, наоборот, поддался своему желанию, которое от поцелуя Генри вспыхнуло с небывалой силой, чуть ли не ослепляя его. Он почти потерял голову от того, как нежно и в принципе умело целовал его Генри, рука которого соскользнула со щеки ниже, на его грудную клетку под футболкой. Брайану казалось, что сейчас он перестанет дышать и наконец-то умрёт. В целом, он не был против этого. Однако, чем более страстными становились поцелуи Генри, тем нерешительнее отвечал на них Брайан. Возможно потому, что его ещё никогда так не целовали. 

– В чём дело?– спросил Генри с недоумением, когда Брайан отстранился от него и повернулся к чашке чая обратно.   
– Я... – Брайан сглотнул. Внутри будто пылал какой-то великий пожар. – Я не могу так.   
– Если я тебе не нравлюсь,– мрачно отозвался Генри,– так и скажи. Лучше сразу.   
– Нет! – глядя на него боком, ответил Брайан.– Не в этом дело, я не разобрался в своих чувствах. Я вообще не понимаю, что со мной такое происходит, понимаешь?   
– Да,– ответил Генри, поджав губы. Брайан понял, что он сам дурак и трус.   
– Извини, я, наверное, всё испортил,– вздохнул Брайан.– Я лучше пойду домой. Прости меня. Слишком много всего. Надеюсь, твои соседи нас не видели.

И, не дожидаясь, пока ошеломленный Генри хоть как-то отреагирует, поспешил капитулировать с территории его дома. Ему было стыдно, но, к счастью, Генри промолчал. Всю дорогу он пытался ни о чем не думать, но это было бесполезно. Окружающий мир плыл перед глазами. Придя домой, Брайан, издав крик, какого никогда в жизни, казалось, не издавал, со злостью пнул диван. Нога моментально заболела, из-за чего он не смог стоять и сам повалился на этот диван, чуть ли не заливаясь слезами. Он снова не мог понять, плакать ему или злиться на себя, в любом случае, виноват был он сам. Брайан уже мысленно раз сто назвал себя трусом. И зачем? В этот момент ему захотелось умереть. В отчаянии Брайан схватил своей телефон и написал сообщение Генри, не замечая ничего больше:  
«Прости меня за то, что я убежал, как трус. Я сам не понимаю, что со мной такое. Мне кажется, что ты мне нравишься, но я пока так не могу». 

Ответа не было так долго, что Брайан начал нервничать. Он заставил себя встать и выпить стакан воды, пытаясь фокусироваться на этом, а не своей тревоге. Не получалось. Наконец-то Генри ответил и, Брайан, не переставая пить, взглянул на сообщение:  
«Ты мне нравишься, и я не жалею, что поцеловал тебя. Если бы пришлось переиграть этот момент, я бы снова тебя поцеловал. Это было так... круто. До сих пор думаю об этом. Но если ты не хочешь этого пока, я не буду лезть».

Брайан ощутил себя ослом, перечитывая это сообщение примерно раз пять подряд. Думает об этом. Думает. Если так же, как Брайан вчера после прогулки... Он даже загорелся от смущения.   
«Ты не лез ко мне. Я сам хотел этого. Но я боюсь, и я немного запутался. Извини меня. Ты прекрасен».

«Чего ты боишься? Ты тоже прекрасен».  
Брайану стало тяжело в тот момент. Он повалился на диван, тупо пялясь в дисплей телефона, затем положил его рядом. Не зная, что ответить, он уставился в выключенный телевизор, видя себя в отражении. Ему казалось, что выглядел он довольно жалко, а совсем не прекрасно, но старался не заострять на этом внимание. Взяв телефон, наконец ответил Генри:   
«У меня лишь однажды в жизни была взаимная симпатия, и та быстро закончилась. И мне страшно из-за того, что я слишком много всего чувствую снова. Вот так, прости. Я не хотел сбегать».

«Ладно, не будем торопиться, если ты не хочешь».  
Брайан с облегчением выдохнул. Ему точно не хотелось, чтобы Генри расстраивался из-за того, что он был напуган этой вне


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Речь идёт о часах Swatch X-Rated, которые стали популярны среди стрейт эджеров.

Дни потянулись рутинно, но Брайан всё равно замечал, что начал чувствовать себя лучше. Они с Генри встречались каждый день и, не стесняясь своих одноклассников, мирно беседовали, сидя за партой. Естественно, они привлекали к себе внимание, но их это не особо волновало. Брайан был рад, что Генри пока не делал решительных попыток на сближение, потому что боялся, но иногда ему наоборот хотелось этого, потому никак не получалось прийти к какому-либо решению. Брайан надеялся, что ситуация разрешится как-нибудь сама, нужно только подождать. Однако иногда он замечал на себе нежные взгляды Генри, понимая, что такими друзей точно не награждают. Вот в такие моменты он побаивался, что кто-то заметит их сильное и далеко не дружеское притяжение друг к другу. Пока что, всё шло нормально, не считая того, что время от времени Генри всё-таки испытывал на себе пренебрежительное отношение одноклассников, слушая их тупые подшучивания над ним, особенно, когда отвечал на занятиях. 

– Как же меня всё это заебало,– неожиданно мрачно сказал Генри, когда он с Брайаном вышли из школы после того, как слышали в коридоре от кого-то из девчонок смешки замечание о том, что они выглядят, как сладкая влюбленная парочка. 

– Знаю,– мягко сказал Брайан.– По тебе видно. Но ты же сам не хочешь ничего делать.   
– А что делать? – резко спросил Генри.– Вот, блять, что? Что бы ты сделал?   
Брайан никогда не слышал, как Генри ругается матом, потому даже опешил. Пара твитов не в счет.   
– Ебнул бы им от души,– пожал плечами он. – Я это и сделал, если ты ещё не забыл. Больше ничего и не сделаешь. Мы слишком взрослые, чтобы за нас заступались родаки, ты и это сам знаешь. А учителям либо плевать и они не замечают, либо не видят. У них много нас таких, за всеми не уследишь.

Мимо прошла пожилая женщина, недовольно взглянув на них, видимо, из-за того, что услышала матерящихся подростков. Брайан выразительно посмотрел на неё в ответ и усмехнулся. Генри просто было всё равно.   
– Смысл это сейчас начинать?– вздохнул он.– Не так много времени осталось.   
– Поэтому ты готов терпеть?– поджав губы, ответил Брайан.– Зря. С такими как они никакие божьи законы не работают.   
– Ладно, хрен с ними, разберемся,– сказал Генри, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Я послушал то, что ты мне скидывал. Круто, драйвово. Только я увидел, что они распались.   
– Ага, к сожалению. Грустно.   
– Вот и зачем ты мне посоветовал группу, которая распалась, мстишь мне за что-то, да? 

Брайан усмехнулся, когда Генри легонько толкнул его плечом, удивляясь тому, что тот физически был сильнее, чем казался. Они мирно пошли домой, но именно в тот момент у Брайана появилось дурное предчувствие, которое не отпускало его и на следующий день. И ведь не зря.

Из-за теста, который перенесли с понедельника, одноклассники Брайана и Генри волновались, поскольку наверняка (как обычно) не готовились. Сидя за столом как раз перед тестом, пока Генри отошел в туалет, Брайан услышал какие-то довольно тревожные пересуды от своих любимых одноклассников, с которыми они не так давно подрались. К сожалению, он не мог понять, о чем они говорили, потому что говорили на удивление тихо. Генри вернулся и сел рядом с Брайаном. Выглядел он абсолютно беззаботно. 

– Не нравится мне всё это, – пробормотал Брайан. Генри пожал плечами.   
Когда началось занятие и, соответственно, тест, Генри совершенно спокойно принялся его решать, намереваясь ещё и успеть помочь Брайану, который пока пытался решить всё сам, и у него даже получалось. Всё шло как обычно. Пока Генри не получил довольно ощутимый тычок в спину. Он обернулся. Сзади сидела их одноклассница Зои, которая всегда казалась Брайану довольно смышлёной, но не особо активной в рамках класса девушкой.

– Что такое?– с удивлением спросил Генри.   
– Тебе Макс передал, чтобы ты ему результаты по обоим вариантам передал,– тихо сказала Зои.– Или... Ну... – она нервно замялась.   
– Или что?– спросил Генри, пока Брайан тоже с удивлением повернулся к ней.   
– Ну... Ты понимаешь. 

Генри и Брайан переглянулись. Последний заметил, что никогда не видел одноклассника настолько бледным и напряженным. Он ответил, недолго думая:  
– Нет.   
И повернулся обратно. Брайан, подняв бровь, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на побледневшую Зои, тихо прошептал что-то вроде «Пиздец» и повернулся к Генри.   
– И что делать будешь?

Тот покачал головой. Брайан обреченно осмотрел класс. Видимо, до Макса уже дошёл ответ, потому что он недвусмысленно показал Брайану, что им скоро настанет конец. Остаток урока прошёл в молчании, Генри только чуть ли не настойчиво взял у Брайана его листок и ответил на оставшиеся вопросы. Тот был очарован видом сосредоточенного над помощью ему Генри. И в то же время встревожен. Занятие закончилось. Генри быстро подсказал ему последний ответ, и они сдали результаты. А дальше что? Брайану было страшно. Генри сидел рядом и смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Странно, но во взгляде не было страха. Брайан заметил, как его бледные ладони сжались в кулаки. Он снял с себя очки и положил на стол. 

– А знаешь,– сказал он.– Лучшая защита – это нападение. Прикрой меня.   
Брайан, побледнев, кивнул, не совсем понимая, что вообще ему нужно делать. Он заметил, что Генри направляется прямиком к Максу, который сидел почти у стены. Тот, явно не ожидая этого, удивленно поднял на него взгляд. Брайан, стратегически оценив обстановку, встал примерно между Марти и ними, схватив ножку от сломанного стула. Генри, пользуясь удивлением Макса, ногой поддел ножку его стула, затем одновременно толкнул всем телом в сторону, выбивая из-под него стул. Брайан был в шоке, но старался сконцентрироваться на обороне, чтобы никто не мог прийти Максу на помощь. Он сомкнул несколько парт между собой и схватил стул как щит, глядя на Марти и остальных с вызовом. Тем временем Генри свалил довольно крупного Макса в проем между партой и стеной, пользуясь недостатком противника и своим преимуществом. Брайан ногой уперся в стол, не давая другим перепрыгнуть или пройти мимо. Они пытались было зайти с другой стороны, но Брайан тут же преграждал им дорогу. Кристиан явно струсил и отступил, никто из присутствующих не хотел им помогать. Брайан заметил бледные лица пары девочек, оставшихся в классе, но уже поспешно его покидающих, осталась только Зои, смотревшая на происходящее с изумлением. Несколько парней тоже осталась в помещении, явно не желая помогать ни Максу, ни кому-либо ещё. Повезло, что ещё пары приятелей противников не было в школе.   
Генри не особо сильно ударил Макса ногой, не позволяя ему встать. Ему доставляло наслаждение смотреть, как Макс барахтается, но особо сильно его бить он не хотел. 

– Урок начнется ровно через две минуты, закругляйся,– педантично оповестил его Брайан.   
Раз, два, три, четыре... Генри чуть отступил и, наконец, Макс перестал барахтаться и смог подняться. Генри выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым.   
– Думаешь застал меня врасплох и победил? – нелепо заорал Макс. – Да я тебя порву на кусочки.   
– Сейчас учительница придёт, выговор сделает, если так орать будешь, расслабься,– спокойно ответил Генри, но Брайан чувствовал, что ему страшно. Он опустил стул, однако, не выпуская на всякий случай из рук ножку и разомкнул парты. Марти смотрел на него с ненавистью, но уж на это ему было точно всё равно. Генри продолжил,– Избить меня хочешь? Ну, давай, попробуй. Думаешь, мне страшно?

Брайан в ужасе смотрел на происходящее и хотел было прийти на помощь, когда Генри подошел к Максу. Это выглядело комично, потому что он был выше, чем Макс. Генри остановил кинувшегося к нему было Брайана жестом и всем телом оттолкнул Макса.   
– Две минуты прошло,– глядя на свои часы с буквой «Икс» на циферблате*, сказал Брайан. – Брейк!

Он был абсолютно точен. В класс уже заходили те одноклассники, что не получили хлеба и зрелищ. Казалось бы, на драку должно было сбежаться чуть ли не полшколы, но нет, в целом драки и мелкие стычки случались почти каждый день. Не в этом классе, так в другом. 

Брайан и Генри уже садились на свои места, но краем глаза первый заметил, как Зои смотрела на них с уважением. Наверное, ей хотелось сделать то же самое, но она была одинока, а им повезло найти друг друга и объединиться. Один действительно в поле не воин. В этом случае. 

Когда занятия кончились, Брайан и Генри первыми выскочили из класса, имитируя, что они уже убежали по домам, но сами решили затаиться в наиболее безлюдном лестничном пролете в другом крыле школы, где ходили в основном учителя. 

– Поторчим тут немного и пойдём,– сказал Генри.– Наверное, трусливо, но плевать. С меня на сегодня хватит. Тем более не хочу, чтобы они трогали тебя.   
Брайан усмехнулся.   
– Ну, ты прям герой дня, конечно. Однако нельзя знать, уважать они нас начнут, бояться или придумывать всякие подлости.   
– Плевать, – отозвался Генри, выглядя в этот момент абсолютно невозмутимо.– Если они думают, что я не отвечал на их херню потому, что я слабак, они ошибались.

– Дело не в физической слабости,– заметил Брайан, улыбаясь.– Ты не был слаб. И не труслив. Но всё равно, сегодня ты обрёл и показал храбрость и умение за себя постоять.   
Генри перестал быть невозмутимым, его щеки уже привычно покраснели. Брайан ощущал, как между ними нарастает то ли напряжение, то ли просто притяжение. А противостоять такому сложно. Сложнее, чем нескольким тупым одноклассникам.   
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Генри.– Но ты же понимаешь, что я не хочу быть таким, как они?   
– Ты не такой, Генри. Мне кажется, что ты гораздо сильнее,– уверенно ответил Брайан.– И, наверное, это очень тупо, но... 

Оглянувшись вокруг и убедившись, что никого нет, он притянул к себе Генри, который стоял на ступеньку ниже и мягко, но не очень умело поцеловал его в губы. Он почувствовал, как Генри замешкался от удивления и, буквально спустя пару секунд отстранился. Сам Брайан такой реакции не удивился.   
– Зачем ты так со мной?– сдавленно спросил Генри. Брайан удивлённо поднял бровь.– Ну и зачем ты надо мной издеваешься.   
– Я?– пробормотал тот.– Я не смог удержаться.  
– Мне... Мне сложно противостоять, но ты сам сказал, что не стоит торопиться, а теперь целуешь меня...   
– Противостоять чему?– удивлённо спросил Брайан, подозревая то, что он боялся и хотел услышать.

Генри сглотнул и ничего не ответил.   
– Да скажи ты уже...– сказал Брайан, но их прервали шаги откуда-то сверху.   
– Пошли отсюда,– безапелляционно заявил Генри и быстро побежал вниз по лестнице. Брайан, тяжело вздохнув, последовал за ним.


	9. 9

По дороге домой, когда они с Генри уже разошлись в разные стороны, Брайан размышлял обо всём случившемся за последние несколько недель. В целом, он был доволен прогрессом в решении своей проблемы, но ему было страшно сразу из-за неизвестности и в отношениях с Генри, и в отношениях с одноклассниками. Думая о том, что именно он просил Генри не торопиться из-за своего страха, Брайан ощущал себя довольно жалким.

Придя домой, он обнаружил, что его папа уже вернулся, а потому сидел на диване и изучал какие-то свои бумаги.   
– Пап, здравствуй,– сказал Брайан.– Что, вечером дежурство?   
– Да, Бри,– отозвался папа.– Какой-то ты радостный сегодня. Что-то случилось?   
– Ну...– Брайан не знал, как ему объяснить, что вообще происходило.– Ты, наверное, голоден, я сейчас согрею суп, вчера сделал.   
– Хорошо,– папа всё ещё с любопытством смотрел на него.– Так что случилось?   
– Я подружился со своим одноклассником, он хороший,– кратко отозвался Брайан, уходя на кухню.  
– Интересно,– сказал папа.– Как зовут?   
– Генри. И он из Англии.   
– Очаровательно. Всегда можешь его пригласить к нам.   
– Да, было бы неплохо.

Согрев папе еду и накрыв на стол, Брайан задумался. А что если пригласить Генри сейчас? Ему было страшно, но он хотел этого. Возможно, стоило наконец-то попытаться перебороть свой страх. Он достал телефон и решительно написал Генри:  
«Привет. Приходи ко мне домой где-то через пару часов. Можешь и на ночь, если хочешь, а то поздно уже будет уходить».

Он сам удивился своей смелости. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он получил ответ:   
«Хорошо! Приду».  
Сердце бешено заколотилось. Папа пообедал, простился с сыном и ушёл на дежурство. Итак, останутся только они с Генри в целом доме. Брайану нравилась эта идея, учитывая, что ему хотелось поговорить с одноклассником наедине, чтобы их никто не мог подслушать.

Спустя примерно час в дверь позвонили. Брайан, закончив опять приводить себя в порядок, сорвался с места и мгновенно распахнул дверь.   
– Привет, давно не виделись, целых часа три,– усмехнулся стоящий на пороге Генри.– Пустишь?   
Брайан улыбнулся и пропустил его внутрь.   
– Знаешь,– сказал Генри, – ты всегда такой идеальный и аккуратный, что это даже пугает.   
– Ну, прости,– усмехнулся Брайан.– Пойдем традиционно для нас возьмем чаю и можем что-нибудь посмотреть или чего ты хочешь?   
– Те... Музыку слушать с тобой хочу,– сказал Генри, отчего-то краснея. Брайан кивнул, они вместе пошли было на кухню, но Брайан отправил Генри на диван в гостиной, где до этого сидел отец. Он принёс чайник с чашками, а затем и тарелку с зефиром и конфетами. Генри, кажется, был весьма рад. Он тут же съел немного сладостей и с комфортом развалился на диване. Брайана это радовало. 

– Могу включить White Pony от Deftones,– сказал он и, увидев, как Генри кивнул, включил музыку, которая заиграла из колонок не особо громко, чтобы они могли слышать друг друга. Они уселись рядом, по ощущениям Брайана даже слишком близко друг к другу.

– Как дома дела?– заботливо поинтересовался он. Генри пожал плечами.  
– Ничего особенного, я ушёл оттуда к тебе, даже не сказав отцу об этом. Мне всё равно. Лучше быть с тобой здесь, чем там.   
– Я рад,– улыбнулся Брайан.– Я просто боялся тебя снова приглашать.   
– Почему? – удивился Генри, немного отстраняясь и глядя ему в лицо. – Я же не вор и... не кусаюсь. Разве что немножко.

Брайан усмехнулся снова и, стараясь избавиться от сильного притяжения к Генри, попытался сосредоточиться на более отвлеченных темах вроде музыки. Но всё равно разговоры шли по одному сценарию.

– Я так рад, что ты тоже их слушаешь,– улыбнулся Генри, пока Брайан не мог отвести взгляда от его красивых и аккуратных рук, надеясь, что одноклассник не замечает этого.   
– Ты когда-нибудь выступал на концертах?– поинтересовался Брайан, стараясь отвлечься.   
– Было дело,– ответил Генри.– В целом, мы были довольно популярны и перспективны. Ну, для локальной сцены. Однажды выступали на местном панк фесте. Знаешь, как я боялся тогда? 

Брайан улыбнулся, думая о том, что он бы слушал Генри сутками и ему бы не надоело. Он был так хорош в эти моменты, когда ему было комфортно, такой живой и открытый. Брайану хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.   
– Я уж представляю,– ответил Брайан.– У меня знакомые из города как-то раз выступали впервые, вокалист чуть сбежал из-за своей паники.   
– Вот то же самое было,– смущенно улыбнулся Генри.- Но нашему гитаристу Эшу было хуже. Он чуть не выблевал завтрак. Но, знаешь, всё прошло хорошо, многие люди в зале даже начали подпевать. Я был в шоке. Да я тебе даже фотографии оттуда покажу, сейчас... 

Он достал телефон и, покопавшись там где-то минуту, показал Брайану пару фотографий.   
– Напоминает те концерты, на которые я тоже ходил,– сказал тот.– Но там движения пожестче происходят, конечно.   
– Да, такие тоже в том баре проходили, – вспомнил Генри.– Ну и лицо у меня тут, посмотри, – он приблизил одну фотографию.– Кошмар.

– Расслабься, на концертах у всех такие лица,– пожал плечами Брайан.– А у тебя оно в любом случае всегда красивое.   
– Ох, спасибо,– покраснел Генри.– И зачем ты меня так смущаешь?   
– Пора уже привыкнуть. А ты, кстати, редкий человек, который заставляет меня улыбаться.   
– И, слава богу, есть от меня какая-то польза. Я раньше думал, что ты вообще не умеешь улыбаться. До сих пор думаю, что смеяться не умеешь,– усмехнулся Генри, пока Брайан с ироничным упреком смотрел на него.– Нет ну серьезно, мне кажется, твоего смеха просто не существует.   
– Я об этом даже не задумывался, но видимо да,– ответил Брайан.– Мне бывает смешно, вот например сейчас.   
– Я рад, что ты хотя бы улыбаешься,– с придыханием сказал Генри.– И ты такой красивый в эти моменты... 

Брайану показалось, что воздух закончился.   
– Я? Красивый? Ты меня с кем-то путаешь,– горько усмехнулся он.   
– Нет,– поджал губы Генри.– Я считаю так, можешь не соглашаться.   
– Ну, слушай, мне такого никто и никогда не говорил, это очень непривычно. Не думай, что я не верю исключительно тебе. 

– У тебя когда-нибудь были отношения? – неожиданно спросил Генри, видимо, устав от мучавшего его любопытства. Брайан неуверенно посмотрел на него, а затем перевёл взгляд куда-то вниз, видимо, колеблясь с ответом.   
– Я избегал этой темы, но мне действительно хочется узнать, – попытался пояснить Генри. Брайан ожидаемо тяжело вздохнул.

– Реальных, наверное, не было. С одной девочкой сходили на пару свиданок, она сказала, что я ей нравлюсь, предлагала встречаться. Это было пару лет назад.   
– А она тебе нравилась?   
– Наверное, но не сильно. Я сказал, что не хочу сейчас. С тех пор мы не общались. Я даже жалел об этом.   
– И вы не целовались?– прямо спросил Генри.   
– Она меня поцеловала однажды, но коротко. И больше никогда.   
– И ты никогда не...   
– Неа.

Генри, покраснев, опустил взгляд на свои руки, неловко переплетая пальцы. Брайан попытался сместить фокус беседы:   
– А ты встречался с кем-нибудь?   
– Да. Дома. Расстались за месяц до переезда сюда,– пробормотал Генри, хмурясь.   
– Это была девушка или...   
– Нет. 

Повисло, казалось бы, неловкое молчание, ситуацию спасали только не перестающие играть из колонок Deftones. Тут Брайан вспомнил, зачем в лифтах иногда играет музыка. Спасает от пустоты и неловкости.   
– И твой отец не знает об этом?– осторожно спросил Брайан.   
– Нет, нельзя ему знать, ты сам понимаешь,– Генри залпом допил чай.– Вот ты бы рассказал своему отцу о том, что тебе нравится парень?   
Брайан неуверенно пожал плечами. Папа никогда при нём не говорил ничего против людей с другой ориентацией, но как знать?

– А я не могу,– Генри принялся нервно мять край своей серой футболки.– Ему ничего нельзя знать пока.   
Они допили чай и доели сладости. Альбом Deftones почти кончился, они приняли решение слушать их же Saturday Night Wrist. Брайан заметил, как Генри аккуратно положил руку на спинку дивана, но решил не отодвигаться. Парень посмотрел на шею своего одноклассника, не понимая, чего именно он хочет. 

– Что случилось?– удивился Генри, заметив его пристальный взгляд.– Всё в порядке?   
– Да,– смущенно ответил Брайан.– Я... Я просто смотрел на тебя.  
– И зачем?– расплылся в улыбке Генри.   
– Ты самый красивый человек на свете,– не удержался Брайан, отчего Генри покраснел особенно сильно.– У тебя такие прекрасные глаза, волосы, твой голос, ты весь полностью прекрасен.   
– И ты,– произнёс Генри, чуть придвигаясь к нему.– Мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя почти сразу.   
– И я, когда посмотрел в твои глаза,– сказал Брайан, не в силах смотреть на него прямо, он чувствовал, будто вот-вот задохнётся, а голова кружилась, как никогда в жизни.– Ты самый замечательный человек на свете.

Генри, притянув его к себе, подарил ему страстный поцелуй в губы, отчего у Брайана по телу разлилась волна возбуждения, вызывавшая сладкую дрожь. Ему бы было стыдно, что он возбудился от всего лишь поцелуев, но в тот момент было уже плевать. Поначалу он не знал, что делать, поэтому просто пытался не отрываться от Генри и страстно целовать его в ответ. Брайан прижал его к себе и, оторвавшись от губ, наконец-то принялся целовать его в шею, отчего Генри издал тихий стон. С удивительной пылкостью Брайан не останавливался, целуя его шею, пока рука скользила по его груди. Тело Генри было горячим и казалось в тот момент самым красивым и желанным на свете.

– Брайан,– пробормотал он,– ты же не хотел...   
Они снова слились в страстном поцелуе, пока Брайану казалось, что он сейчас точно потеряет голову. Он чувствовал столь желанные губы Генри, от которых ему не хотелось отрываться, чувствовал, что уже сильно возбужден. Когда Генри аккуратно засунул ему язык в рот, внутри что-то оборвалось, будто он вот-вот умрёт. Руки Генри скользнули на грудь, Брайан взял её и переложил под футболку, дрожа от прикосновений. Генри тоже поцеловал Брайану в шею, а затем аккуратно задрал его футболку и, сняв с себя наконец очки, принялся целовать его тело.

– Боже, что мы делаем? – выдохнул Брайан. Генри слегка отстранился:  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал?   
– Нет!– воскликнул Брайан, который от возбуждения уже не мог ни о чем думать. Ему было страшно, но думать об этом не хотелось. Генри продолжил целовать его тело, медленно спускаясь. Брайан уже дрожал от возбуждения, какого он не испытывал никогда прежде, оно напоминало исступление. Он подумал о том, что лучше бы они делали это у него в кровати, которая находилась в его личном пространстве, чем здесь, в общем, но быстро отбросил эту мысль, поглощенный поцелуями Генри.

– Я хочу тебя,– простонал он.   
– Да, вижу,– сказал Генри, кладя ему руку на штаны, отчего Брайан чуть не взорвался.– Можно?   
– Да,– выдохнул он. И Генри развязал шнурок на его штанах.   
В тот вечер стоны Брайана сливались с не очень громко играющей музыкой Deftones. Он снова ощутил себя живым. Наконец-то.


	10. 10

«Это, наверное, не очень правильно, что я делюсь с тобой, но больше не с кем».  
В восемь пятьдесят утра следующего дня Брайан лежал в своей постели рядом с Генри, на которого он вечером надел свою футболку. Генри, к счастью, сладко спал. Они легли вечером относительно рано (не как обычно делал это Брайан, засыпавший в два часа ночи), поскольку сильно утомились после того, что между ними произошло. Брайан чувствовал себя отчего-то грязным извращенцем и не мог нормально спать, потому проснулся где-то в восемь утра и, не в силах уснуть обратно, настрочил Марии несколько длинных сообщений. Она ответила.

«Я же говорила тебе не загонять себя в рамки. Всё нормально?»  
«Не знаю. Я вчера будто потерял голову. Мы делали много... Разных вещей».  
«И тебе понравилось?»  
«Мне стыдно, но да».  
«В этом ничего стыдного нет».  
«У нас был оральный секс, теперь я ощущаю себя таким грязным совратителем».  
«Слушай, ему же не пять лет.   
Ты в него влюблен?»  
«Да, очень».  
«И это прекрасно, наслаждайся».

Брайан снова посмотрел на мирно свернувшегося рядом Генри, который, видимо, заснул, прижимаясь к нему. Брайану захотелось легонько чмокнуть его в лоб, но тогда он бы проснулся, поэтому парень удержался от столь желанного поцелуя. Он не желал, чтобы и Генри мучал недосып. Брайан ещё немного полежал рядом и аккуратно, будто мышь, вышел из комнаты, прикрыв дверь. После пережитых бурных чувств, ему нужно было занять себя чем-то, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Он принялся убираться в гостиной, кладя вещи на свои места, поскольку вчера всё было раскидано ими с Генри в порыве страсти. Он помыл посуду, зачем-то вытер стол, положил подушки на свои места, поправил ковёр, затем пошёл на кухню и там тоже попытался навести максимальный порядок. Завтракать пока не хотелось, но стоило задуматься о том, чем кормить Генри. Брайан критично оглядел содержимое чистого до блеска холодильника. Парень не любил сюрпризы, особенно неприятные. Он услышал тихие шаги и увидел, как пришел довольно заспанный Генри без очков, протирая глаза.

– Я надеюсь, я не шумел и не разбудил тебя,– сказал Брайан, не в силах перестать его разглядывать.   
– Нет-нет, я сам проснулся,– Генри аккуратно зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.– Ты как всегда идеален, прибираешься тут.

Брайан неловко пожал плечами, улыбаясь. Генри мгновенно сократил расстояние между ними, буквально захватив в свои объятья Брайана, который был, в целом, доволен этим. Генри прижал его к себе и нежно поцеловал в губы, отчего Брайану на несколько секунд захотелось, чтобы в этом мире не было больше никого, кроме них двоих. Оторвавшись от поцелуя, Генри посмотрел ему в лицо сверху вниз, прижимая к шкафу.

– Ты такой красивый,– прошептал Генри, затем коротко целуя его в губы снова. Брайан улыбнулся, ощущая себя немножко глупо:   
– Я рад, что ты так думаешь. Но самый красивый – это ты. Особенно в моей футболке.   
– А после вчерашнего я ещё и тобой пахну. Хочу тебя прямо здесь, – прошептал Генри, целуя его в шею. Брайану показалось, что сейчас он сойдёт с ума. Он аккуратно попытался остановить парня и сказал:  
– Скоро может вернуться папа, нельзя. Тебе вчера мало было?   
– Конечно да,– недовольно выдохнул Генри, однако, не выпуская его из объятий. Брайан, с нежностью посмотрев ему в глаза, поцеловал его и отстранился.   
– Давай лучше покормим тебя чем-нибудь, что я найду в холодильнике.   
– А я хотел тобой, ну, ладно,– Генри сел на стул.– Что там у тебя?   
– Ничего особенного, потому что ты мне вчера так вскружил голову, что я забыл вечером сходить в магазин. Потому у нас почти ничего нет. Только пара яиц и вареная картошка, её можно согреть.   
– Ну, не страшно, мне хватит,– усмехнулся Генри.– Тебе помочь?   
– Да сиди, сам сделаю.

Брайан принялся готовить завтрак, пока Генри весело болтал. Получилось даже что-то сносное, но всё равно хотелось лучшего.   
– Ешь, – Брайан положил перед Генри большую порцию, меньшую взял себе. Они принялись уплетать завтрак.   
– Я такой голодный, – пожаловался Генри. – Мы же вчера объелись сладостями и всё.  
– Вот и ешь, – пробурчал Брайан. – Сейчас и чай будет готов. Скоро придёт папа.   
– Боишься, что мы встретимся?– с улыбкой спросил Генри.   
– А вот и не боюсь я ничего, я ему про тебя рассказывал, – ответил Брайан. – Но надо вести себя исключительно... По-дружески. 

Генри довольно вызывающе усмехнулся, наклонился к Брайану через весь стол, затем поцеловал его коротко в губы. Брайану это понравилось, но он старался не давать волю чувствам в тот момент, иначе это могло превратиться в черт знает что. 

– Так, садись и ешь,– тоном строгого воспитателя сказал он.- Никакого хаоса.   
– Ну, мистер Гэррис, – дразнил его Генри.– Я не могу на вас просто так смотреть и есть.   
Они услышали, как входная дверь открылась и закрылась обратно.   
– Вот и настоящий мистер Гэррис пришёл,– тихо сказал Брайан.– Помни, о чем я тебе говорил.   
– Хорошо, милый,– едко ответил Генри, поедая картошку.

– Бри, ты здесь?– раздался голос у двери в кухню. Генри чуть не издал смешок, услышав обращение к Брайану.   
– Да, пап, со мной Генри ещё,– стараясь звучать как можно увереннее, отозвался Брайан. Папа вошёл на кухню и, сдержанно улыбнувшись, поздоровался с Генри.

– Всё нормально?– спросил он у них.   
– Ага,– ответил Брайан.– Мы скоро закончим.   
– Да нет, не торопитесь, я на работе позавтракал.   
– Папа – терапевт, – пояснил Брайан любопытному Генри.   
– О... Это очень круто, – он выглядел немного смущенным.   
– Спасибо,– сказал папа Брайана и, кивнув напоследок, ушёл, видимо, к себе в комнату. Генри выдохнул.

– Я вел себя достаточно _натурально_?– спросил он с легкой насмешкой.   
– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой противный,– пробурчал Брайан, вставая и относя свою тарелку в раковину.– Казалось бы, такой милый мальчик...   
– О да, милее некуда. Я просто скромный,– Генри принялся доедать завтрак. После того как он закончил, он чмокнул Брайана в щеку.   
– Ты чего, – прошептал Брайан.– Сейчас нельзя. Давай хотя бы ко мне в комнату пойдём.   
– Пошли,– прошептал ему в ухо Генри, находясь преступно близко.

Они захлопнули дверь в комнату, и Генри тут же прижал к стене Брайана, сливаясь с ним в поцелуе. Генри был даже слишком страстным, засовывая ему в рот язык. Брайан не был против, но снова попытался быть благоразумным.   
– Генри,– промычал он, – мой папа дома,– но они продолжали целовать друг друга. Генри подтолкнул его к кровати, куда они упали вдвоём. Брайан оказался в беспомощном положении под Генри, который продолжал его целовать. Брайан попытался промычать что-то, но сам не мог удержаться от ответных поцелуев. 

– Генри,– отстраняясь, сказал Брайан.– Папа ж дома. У меня дверь на ключ не закрывается. И это подозрительно будет выглядеть.   
Генри, тяжело вздохнув, сполз с него и сел рядом, разочарованно глядя на него.   
– Ладно, я понимаю, я просто... Мне сложно сдерживать себя.   
– Мне тоже,– признался Брайан.– Непривычно сложно. Ты не представляешь, какой ты прекрасный. 

Он поднялся и нежно чмокнул Генри в щеку. Он замечал, что парень смущается больше от его нежных и милых жестов и слов о том, какой он прекрасный, чем во время секса.   
– Не понимаю,– прошептал Брайан, садясь рядом и нежно кладя руку ему на плечо.– Тебе так редко делали комплименты? И говорили в принципе что-то хорошее?   
– Не особо,– признался Генри.– Человек, с которым я встречался, он, ну... Не был особо нежным. Я, честно говоря, думал, что я постоянно виноват в чем-то. Ну его нахер, это было давно.   
– Ты же понимаешь, что это неправда?   
– Сейчас да. 

Брайан ласково погладил его по голове и затем обнял, прижимая к себе. Ему так хотелось помочь, но он не понимал, что точно нужно делать, поэтому просто обнял человека, в которого был влюблен. 

– Я тебя никогда не обижу,– обещал Брайан.– Понятно?   
– Так мы встречаемся? – с усмешкой спросил Генри. Брайан закатил глаза.   
– Видимо. Я бы в любом случае хотел быть с тобой.   
– И я с тобой, – сказал Генри, широко улыбнувшись и чмокнув его в щеку.– Однако думаю, мне нужно пойти домой.   
– Напиши, когда придёшь.

Брайан проводил Генри, а когда он уже ушел, у себя у комнате осознал, что парень забыл у него свою футболку. Брайан взял её в руки и, осознавая, насколько это было крипово, понюхал её. Пахло им. Даже не хотелось бы стирать. В дверь постучали. Брайан быстро откинул куда подальше футболку и постарался сделать вид, что всё нормально.   
– Да? 

Папа аккуратно открыл дверь, оставаясь в проходе. Брайан сразу ощутил какую-то необъяснимую тревогу, на которую ему не хотелось обращать внимания.   
– Всё хорошо?– спросил папа. Брайану стало тяжелее дышать.   
– Да, нормально, Генри уже ушёл,– он смотрел куда-то в сторону, делая вид, что был занят, что выглядело странно.   
– Надеюсь, вы хорошо время провели, – как-то странно сказал папа.   
– Да, конечно,– пробормотал Брайан.   
– Я уверен,– сказал папа,– потому что, подходя к дому, я увидел, как вы поцеловались.   
Брайан опешил. Какого черта?

– Папа...– он не знал, что сказать,– ты, наверное, не так всё понял. Мы не...   
– Это был точно не дружеский поцелуй,– заметил папа.– Брайан, ты не умеешь врать, остановись.   
Брайан тяжело вздохнул, поскольку ему стало очень тяжело дышать.   
– Да,– прохрипел он.   
– Никогда бы не подумал, что с тобой такое случилось, – сказал папа. Брайан замер.– Я считал, что тебя такое вообще не интересует.   
– Так вышло,– кратко ответил Брайан, опуская глаза.– Я, правда, влюбился в него.   
– И он в тебя?   
– Да.

– Ну что же,– пожал плечами папа.– Если так, то всё прекрасно. Мне грустно, что ты хотел меня обмануть сейчас. Не делай так больше.   
– То есть ты не считаешь, что это плохо?– Брайан был практически в школе. Не может такого быть.   
– Нет, но конечно в рамках приличия хотя бы при мне. Пожалуйста, не обманывай меня никогда.

Брайан ощутил, как паника уходит и радость возвращается. Он подошел к своему папе и неожиданно крепко обнял его впервые за долгое время. Тот улыбнулся, обнимая сына в ответ.   
– Ну, ты чего? Долг родителя – принимать своих детей любыми, если они никому не вредят. Вы оба счастливы, вы достаточно взрослые мальчики, значит, всё прекрасно.   
– Спасибо тебе, – у Брайана дрожал голос. – Папа, я правда... Я люблю тебя. И я рад, что ты у меня есть. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, и пытаюсь заслужить твоё доверие,- ответил папа. – Мы оба неидеальны. Но ты уже взрослый мальчик, мой единственный и самый замечательный сын на свете, я очень тебя люблю. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты замечательный сын. Мама бы гордилась тобой, я клянусь тебе.   
Брайан ощутил, как по его щеке скатилась слеза. Он прижался к отцу, испытывая благодарность и любовь, каких не чувствовал раньше никогда.


	11. 11

Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid.  
Sit back, relax, sit back, relapse again*.

Впервые за долгое время, Брайан снова ощущал себя по-настоящему хорошо. Ничто не могло омрачить этого. Даже проблемы с одноклассниками в школе. Когда он смотрел на Генри, на его освещенное апрельским солнцем замечательное лицо, на столь любимое и самое красивое для него тело, наблюдал за каждым движением и прислушивалсяк каждому его слову, становится легче. А когда тот с любовью смотрел в ответ на Брайана своими серыми, чистыми и невинными глазами, того снова распирало от чувств, каких он никогда не испытывал. Это было даже лучше первого концерта. Особенно приятным была поддержка папы, которая, кстати, повергла Генри в легкий, но приятный шок. Конечно, они старались вести себя при папе прилично. Но Брайана радовало, каким пылким оказался Генри в постели, с любовью пытаясь доставить ему максимальное удовольствие. Их обоих часто разрывало желание быть друг к другу как можно ближе, чуть ли не слиться в одно целое, потому они занимались любовью с какой-то отчаянной страстью.

– А ты гораздо более смелый, чем кажешься на первый взгляд, – сказал однажды Брайан Генри с утра.   
– Я замыкаюсь в себе, когда рядом нет близких людей, смелею и раскрываюсь благодаря им,– признался он, на что Брайан улыбнулся. Что ж, храбрости предстояла ещё одна проверка.

День, в целом, шёл как обычно. Улица сквозь окна помещения, в котором они будто были заточены, казалась как всегда желанной, но стоило на неё вырваться, как это чувство проходило. Поэтому Брайан особо не обольщался, а старался наслаждаться тем, что рядом с ним был любимый человек, казавшийся ему в тот день особенно прекрасным. Ему хотелось прижаться к Генри прямо здесь, но люди вокруг мешали им.

– Я сейчас бы так хотел тебя обнять, – почти неслышно сказал Брайан. Генри поправил свои очки и улыбнулся.   
– Только обнять?  
Брайан легонько ткнул его в бок локтем. Они выглядели даже слишком радостными. В класс вошёл Кристиан и прошёл мимо них со словами:  
– Голубки, сейчас пойдете в кабинет к директору.   
Брайан с презрением и недоверием посмотрел на него. Однако он был прав. Пришла одна из их учительниц, миссис Андерсон, невысокая женщина под сорок лет, одетая в безупречный и строгий костюм, она была одной из самых авторитетных учительниц. Прямо как в тюрьме. Её взгляд пугал, наверное, если не всех, то многих. Казалось, только не Генри. Он с любопытством рассматривал её, пока Брайан рядом только открывал и закрывал рот, будто рыба. 

– Гэррис и Кокс, за мной,– скомандовала она, неодобрительно оглядев их. Брайан почувствовал комок в горле и легкую нервную дрожь. Генри выглядел абсолютно спокойным. Это даже пугало. Брайану хотелось сказать ему что-то, но он не мог сделать этого при миссис Андерсон. Он с тревогой понял, что они действительно идут к директору. Миссис Андерсон заходит в кабинет, парни следом. Генри расслабленно, Брайан, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

– Садитесь,– строго, но спокойно говорит миссис Андерсон.– Сейчас придёт мистер Кейн.   
Брайан и Генри сели за стол, во главе которого обычно находился директор. Брайан с тревогой бросил взгляд на Генри, который почти незаметно усмехнулся ему в ответ. Совершенно не вовремя Брайан ощутил нежелание отрываться от него, его взгляд постоянно возвращался к Генри, пока он в душе надеялся, что миссис Андерсон не понимала природы этих взглядов. На секунду Брайан задумался о том, что бы сказала она, узнай, что буквально позавчера они занимались страстным сексом у Брайана дома после школы. От этих мыслей его отвлекло появление директора, невысокого, но крепкого чернокожего мужчины лет сорока. Он вежливо, но холодно поздоровался с ними, садясь в своё кресло. 

– Итак,– произнёс мистер Кейн, хмурясь,– я пригласил вас двоих сюда потому, что миссис Андерсон получила жалобы от нескольких учеников из вашего класса о том, что вы на них напали. Несколько других учеников, не вступавших с вами в конфликт, это подтвердили. 

Генри, услышав это и не выдержав, усмехнулся. Брайан понимал его, но чувствует ужас, видя, что директор нахмурился ещё сильнее.   
– Вам смешно, Генри?  
– Да,– абсолютно спокойно ответил тот.– Если бы вы знали, как было на самом деле, вам бы тоже было смешно.   
– И если бы мы даже не доверяли словам наших учеников,– настойчиво продолжал директор. – Мисс Ванг, находившаяся с нами рядом во время обсуждения этого вопиющего случая, подтвердила, что видела вас около школы после драки. Извольте объясниться.

Брайан скривился. Генри снова иронично усмехнулся. Видимо, он был не в силах сдерживать себя. Миссис Андерсон с презрительным недовольством посмотрела на него, на что он не обратил никакого внимания. Он не казался дерзким или наглым. Брайан думал, что это просто реакция его психики на всю происходящую херню.

– Объясняться?– спросил с удивлением Генри.– Вы правда верите в это?   
– Я сомневаюсь, что столько человек сразу будет врать,– сказала миссис Андерсон. Генри тяжело вздохнул.   
– Знаете, – наконец-то подал голос Брайан.– Я учусь у вас с того момента, как я впервые пошёл в школу. И не замечал, чтобы за драки особо кого-то наказывали.   
– Нет уж, извольте,– миссис Андерсон начинала злиться.– Ученики сказали, что это было нападение на глазах у всего класса в учебное время.   
– Вы видели этого Макса?– нахмурился Брайан.– С чего Генри нападать на него первым просто так?   
– Мы взяли в школу мистера Кокса из-за рекомендаций, но, видимо, они не всегда правдивы. Мы совсем не знаем его. 

– Поэтому вы не замечали, что надо мной уже месяца три издеваются мои одноклассники, – усмехнулся Генри. – В день, когда мисс Ванг видела нас после драки, они подловили меня возле школы, чтобы избить. Брайан оказался неподалеку и решил помочь. Если бы меня избили, я потом подошёл к вам, поверили ли вы бы мне?

Повисла гробовая тишина. Брайан, в целом, догадывался об ответе на этот вопрос. Генри был новичком в этой школе, несмотря на рекомендации, репутация родителей Макса и Марти была гораздо сильнее, учитывая, что они часто помогали школе с финансами, а особенно её сотрудникам, прикрывая своим детям задницы. Вполне обычная практика. 

– У вас, конечно же, нет никаких доказательств, что это произошло?– спросил директор.   
– А у них были доказательства?– спросил Генри, поднимая бровь.   
– Да, мы видели запись произошедшего.

Генри тяжело вздохнул. Внезапно в дверь настойчиво постучали. Директор пригласил стучавшего войти. Точнее, стучавшую. Вошла запыхавшаяся Зои.   
– Что тебе нужно?– удивленно смотрела миссис Андерсон.

– Я... – она задыхалась, растерянно глядя не на директора и учительницу, а на своих одноклассников.– Я слышала, как они говорили о том, что вы здесь. Это неправда,– она обратилась к директору и учительнице.– В тот день, когда Генри ударил Макса, точнее перед этим,– она нервничала и путалась.– На тесте по биологии Макс угрожал ему, он передал, что если Генри не даст ему ответы на все варианты, он его изобьет. Генри отказался и вот... Они издевались над ним, я видела,– воскликнула Зои. Мистер Кейн и миссис Андерсон с удивлением смотрели на неё. Брайан – с большой благодарностью. Генри – с интересом.

– Что ж,– пожал плечами мистер Кейн.– у нас есть показания человек шести-семи из вашего класса. И ваши. Доказательства есть только у них.   
– Вы в школе работаете или в детективном агентстве?– буркнул Генри.– Как вам ещё объяснить, что надо мной издевались?   
– Мистер Кокс! – внезапно воскликнула миссис Андерсон.– Что вы себе позволяете! Последнее предупреждение, или получите выговор и за это тоже. Брайан напрягся.   
– Он прав. Отчего-то вы вините в том, что произошло, лишь нас, не пытаясь разобраться. 

– Вы не ведаете, что говорите и делаете,– отрезал мистер Кейн.– Вы будете писать объяснительную. А вы, мистер Кокс, получите выговор. И поговорим с вашими родителями. Если что-то подобное повторится, будем настаивать на вашем отчислении или не допустим к экзаменам. Вам ясно?   
– В конце года?– удивился Генри.– Ну, давайте.

– Урок давно начался, идите,– строго сказала миссис Андерсон.– И знайте, что мы будем за вами следить.   
Легонько фыркнув, Генри поднялся и вышел из кабинета. Брайан и Зои вышли за ним.   
– Не знала, что мой голос настолько ничего не значит,– подавленно сказала она.   
– Это неправда,– сказал Брайан и протянул ей руку, чтобы пожать.– Большое спасибо тебе, что попыталась,– они пожали руки.   
– Мы за истину, спасибо,– сказал Генри. – А теперь извини, нам надо отлучиться на пару минут и поговорить. Всё равно последний урок.

Зои, кивнув, ушла к классу. Генри, схватив Брайана за руку, потащил его к туалету.   
– Генри, ты чего?– удивился тот. Они зашли внутрь. Генри оглядел кабинки на предмет отсутствия там людей.   
– Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт,– он пнул дверцу кабинки.– Я не думал, что они такие крысы. Думал, что они хоть немного смелее и способны противостоять открыто.   
– Нет,– пожал плечами Брайан.– Они именно такие. А ты был... очень храбрым.   
– Ты тоже,– улыбнулся Генри.– Если честно, мне уже на всё плевать. На них точно.   
– И мне,– Брайан приблизился к нему.– Ты был таким прекрасным и храбрым. И сейчас.   
– Тебя это заводит?– усмехнулся Генри, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Брайан, поначалу смутившись, понимает, что это правда.   
– Да, очень.

Не успевает он договорить, как Генри притягивает его к себе, и они жадно целуют друг друга в губы чуть ли не по-животному, будто в последний раз. Отрываясь, Брайан произносит:  
– Я глупый, но в такие моменты ты делаешь из меня зверя. Я хочу тебя, даже если нас выбросят из школы.

Генри снова пожирает его губами, отчего у Брайана подкашиваются ноги. Осознание, что в туалет могут зайти, добавляет адреналина. И, слава богу, там как раз недавно убирались.  
– Всё, пойдем, а то заподозрят что-то,– отстранившись, сказал Генри. Они вернулись в свой класс и уселись за свою парту, ловя на себе взгляды одноклассников. Всё это странно подействовало на Брайана. Наклонившись к Генри, он прошептал тому на ухо:   
– Давай после школы пойдём ко мне и... Попробуем что-нибудь новое.   
Щеки Генри обрели легкий румянец. Довольно улыбнувшись, он кивнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Panic! At The Disco – Camisado с альбома A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out 2005 г.


	12. 12

– О боже, Брайан, да...   
– Генри...  
Их стоны были слышны практически во всём доме. Брайан уже давно сказал Генри, что отец не вернется до утра, потому можно было не сдерживаться. Генри издавал такие стоны наслаждения, каких Брайан прежде от него не слышал. Ему нравилось, когда с прекрасных искусанных губ срывалось его, Брайана, имя. Сейчас, когда он полностью овладел Генри, тот будто потерял рассудок от страсти. Брайану хотелось, чтобы это не кончалось.

– Брайан!– громко воскликнул Генри, будто прося о чем-то.   
– Что?– задыхаясь, спросил тот.   
– Я люблю тебя.   
Брайану показалось, что время остановилось, но, несмотря на это он начал двигаться быстрее, отчего стоны Генри сменились на мольбу о том, чтобы он не прекращал. Брайан и не собирался. Он где-то глубоко в душе боялся, что сейчас сломает свою кровать и потом придётся объяснять всё отцу, который в любом случае догадается, в чем дело.

– И я люблю тебя,– сдавленно сказал он, не останавливаясь. Иногда он ощущал сильную неловкость во время секса, но не сегодня. И обычно он не был столь эмоциональным, как Генри, но сегодня и с его губ срывались стоны. Когда они закончили и легли рядом на кровати Брайана, прикрывшись одним только одеялом, Генри взял в руки телефон с комода рядом. Брайан был слегка, но приятно, поражен его признанием в любви, но боялся заговорить об этом.

– Блять, отец пишет,– раздраженно сказал Генри.– Он хочет с тобой познакомиться.   
– Серьёзно?– Брайан устало нахмурился.– И зачем?   
– Предполагаю, из-за звонка из школы, хотя я и прежде ему рассказывал про тебя. Я сейчас сказал ему, что я в гостях у тебя, и мы играли...   
– Ого,– с усмешкой прервал его Брайан.– А кто выиграл?   
– Замолчи, – улыбнулся Генри, легонько хлопнув его по руке.– Отец хочет, чтобы ты к нам пришёл на ужин, Лиза уже готовит.   
– Серьезно? Прямо сегодня? – удивился Брайан. – Мы пойдём к твоей семье после того, как я тебя трахнул, и мы пахнем друг другом? Ты уверен?   
– Ну, тогда помойся,– фыркнул Генри.– Как будто мы в первый раз чем-то таким занимаемся. Более того, ты своего отца видел после нашего первого секса. Тебе было не стыдно, а?   
– Это другое!– усмехнулся Брайан.– А если серьёзно, то как-то... Что я должен делать?   
– Да не знаю, просто вести себя прилично и не лапай меня на глазах у них,- Генри присел и принялся надевать на себя штаны. Брайан пожирал глазами его красивую спину.– Просто не проебись, это не так сложно. Ну, ты слишком идеален, чтобы проебаться. А он в любом случае считает, что я хилое существо,– Генри натянул на себя футболку какой-то локальной английской панк группы.– Давай, одевайся, скоро пойдём.

Брайан нехотя встал и нашел свои штаны, которые они отбросили в другой угол комнаты, затем натянул их на себя.   
– Так, нет, не сгодится,– пробормотал он, раскапывая вещи.– Я возьму свежие вещи, проглажу, тогда и пойдём.   
– О, боже мой,– тяжело вздохнул более небрежный Генри и откинулся обратно на его кровать.– Это надолго.   
– Ага, в грязной одежде на мою кровать,– преувеличенно заворчал Брайан. Генри ему средний палец, не поднявшись.   
– Хочешь, чтобы я её снова снял?– лениво спросил он.   
– Нет, на сегодня хватит. Нам ещё к твоему отцу идти.   
– Ладно, не буду смотреть на тебя, а то ты в одних штанах стоишь.

Брайан прогладил новую футболку и штаны, затем надел их на себя. Генри, тяжело вздохнув, буквально скатился по кровати и встал.   
– Ты вообще ходить можешь?– ехидно спросил Брайан, возвращая утюг на место.   
– Ах ты…– возмущенно произнёс Генри. – Мы с тобой минут пятнадцать назад в любви друг другу признавались, а сейчас колкостями обмениваемся?   
– Ну что ты?– Брайан подошёл к нему.– Я... Я правда люблю тебя. Но знаешь, одно другому не мешает.

Услышав очередное признание в любви, Генри прильнул к нему и нежно поцеловал в губы. Брайан ответил ему более страстно и грешным делом подумал, что лучше бы они остались дома и целовали друг друга за просмотром фильма или прослушиванием музыки и чаем. Ощутив прикосновение тела Генри, он снова прочувствовал сладкую дрожь.

– Пока я не был знаком с тобой, я не знал, что я настолько похотливый,– признался Брайан. Генри издал смешок:  
– Я тебя порчу, да? Мне нравится,– он снова поцеловал парня в губы.– Но мне кажется, что ты хочешь не просто секса, а секса со мной.   
– Думаю, да,– серьёзно ответил Брайан.   
– Ты главное при отце и Лизе не раздевай меня глазами. Иначе будет паршиво.   
– Хорошо, Генри,– Брайану захотелось, однако, действительно раздеть его снова.– Пойдём уже.

Брайан ощущал на себе нетерпеливый взгляд Генри, пока он скрупулезно закрывал дверь и проверял, закрыты ли все окна на первом этаже, но всё равно делал так, как считал нужным. Генри тяжело вздохнул, напоминая о себе:   
– Ты не на месяц уезжаешь, а уходишь на несколько часов, успокойся,– сказал Генри.   
– Я спокоен,– отрезал Брайан.– Но нельзя уходить, не удостоверившись, что всё закрыто.   
– Ладно,– отмахнулся Генри.– Знаешь, я уже начинаю привыкать к твоей любви постоянно держать всё под контролем и к твоей строгости тоже.   
– Я же спокойно отношусь к твоей непонятной для меня любви к хаосу,– ответил Брайан.– Поэтому будь добр, смирись.

Как всегда они пришли на автобусную остановку с точностью до минут. Заходя в автобус, Генри выдохнул:   
– Ты человек-часы, Брайан.   
Тот пропихнул его дальше, и они сели на места рядом почти в самом конце автобуса. Брайану понравилось, что ни впереди, ни сзади никто не сидит. Он нежно коснулся руки Генри своей, затем откинулся на спинку кресла. Генри с какой-то особой нежностью посмотрел на него и погладил его по ноге.

– Я так люблю твои волосы,– сказал Генри, затем погладив его по голове.   
– Аккуратнее,– нахмурился Брайан.– Нас могут увидеть.   
– Так надоело это,– сказал Генри.– Нам приходится вечно сдерживать себя, когда мы не дома. Там я наслаждаюсь тобой, мы близки, но потом выходим из дома, и я снова мучительно хочу быть как можно ближе к тебе, но не могу.   
– Я понимаю тебя, Генри,– уверил его Брайан.– Но приходится терпеть. И что бы ни случилось, я всё равно люблю тебя.   
– Я бы тебя сейчас поцеловал,– прошептал Генри.– Ненавижу этот мир.

Они ехали молча, пока Генри всё-таки прижимался к Брайану хотя бы боком. Воспоминание об их всепоглощающе страстном сексе ещё было живо, но Брайану хотелось снова быть максимально близко к Генри. Однако пришлось выбраться из автобуса на остановке недалеко от дома Генри. Брайан ощутил волнение, но внешне выглядел спокойным. Генри, побледнев, повёл его к своему дому. Они не говорили друг другу ни слова. Генри зашел в дом, уже отчасти знакомый Брайану, однако там было гораздо меньше хаоса, чем в прошлый раз.

– Отец,– громко сказал Генри.– Мы пришли.   
– О, здравствуйте,– им навстречу вышла довольно молодая, ухоженная блондинка в синем платье.  
– Это Лиза,– не особо радостно представил её Генри.– А это Брайан. Отец где?   
– Сейчас он придёт, он на заднем дворе.

Генри покраснел. Брайан подумал о том, что он, наверное, вспомнил их первый поцелуй на том самом заднем дворе. Лиза проводила их на кухню за стол. Там действительно царил почти порядок, не то, что в последний раз. Брайан старался не заострять на этом внимания.

Наконец-то на кухню зашёл высокий мужчина лет сорока пяти, ростом с Генри, но более мускулистый. Голова, выбритая налысо, небольшие серо-голубые глаза, довольно грубое лицо, квадратная форма которого передалась Генри, да и весь остальной вид не успокаивал Брайана. Отец Генри подошёл к нему, чтобы поздороваться и пожать руку. Брайан чуть ли не подскочил. Лицо его было крайне бледным.

– Брайан, да?– спросил отец Генри.– Я Дэвид. Садись.   
Брайан, пытаясь побороть неожиданный приступ тревоги, сел на своё место. Рядом с ним сидел Генри, напротив села Лиза, посмотрев на которую, Брайан без особого интереса отметил, что она довольно привлекательна. Было сложно, что она нашла в отце Генри. Тот сидел безмолвно, глядя в свою тарелку. Брайан незаметно для всех легонько коснулся его руки. Генри не пошевелился.

– Так вы познакомились в школе?– спросил Дэвид, пока Лиза приглашала их поесть что-нибудь со стола. Проголодавшийся Брайан не без охоты принялся за жареную картошку, обходя стороной мясо, которое он не особо любил. Генри, положив себе немного салата, копался в тарелке, видимо, стараясь сделать вид, что его здесь нет. 

– Да, сэр,– скромно ответил Брайан.  
– Нам звонили из школы и сказали, что вы двое нападали на своих одноклассников,– с какой-то непонятной ноткой иронии произнёс отец Генри.   
– Это неправда,– ответил Брайан.– И всё было совсем не так. Но нам не верят, к сожалению.   
– А как было?– спросила Лиза с искренним любопытством.   
– Погоди, женщина,– нахмурился Дэвид.– То есть вы не дрались?   
– Мы дрались,– ответил Брайан.– Но...   
– Так в чём дело? Я уж обрадовался, что наконец-то он,– Дэвид кивнул на Генри,– наконец-то подрался хоть с кем-нибудь.   
– Да, подрался,– подтвердил Брайан.– И я тоже.  
– У тебя есть отец, Брайан?   
– Да, отец у меня есть.   
– Прекрасно. Мой сын обычно ведёт себя так, будто у него есть только мамочка.   
Брайан не понимал, зачем Дэвиду было унижать Генри при его друге.

– Чего молчишь?– спросил Дэвид у Генри.   
– А что сказать-то?– в ответ спросил тот. Дэвид фыркнул. Лиза, кажется, тоже была недовольна поведением мужа.   
– Дэвид, может хотя бы не сейчас! Мы же всё-таки за ужином собрались.   
– Ты сама понимаешь, зачем я позвал сюда его друга,– ответил Дэвид.– Ужин – просто вежливость и твоя идея.   
– Зачем вы меня позвали?– холодно спросил Брайан.   
– Чтобы выяснить, действительно ли у него хватило силёнок кого-то ударить,– ответил Дэвид, поедая ужин.– Потому что, кажется, что нет.

Брайану начинало это надоедать.   
– Сэр,– вежливо, но жестко сказал он.– Вы позвали меня сюда, чтобы спросить о чем-то, но не можете даже выслушать. Да, я помог вашему сыну в первый раз, потому, что его поджидали трое наших одноклассников, намеревавшихся его избить, они издевались над ним и прежде. Ваш сын был очень храбрым. Он пытался дать им отпор, а я помог. Позже он дал отпор им прямо в школе сам. Об этом и узнали наши учителя. Они давили на нас в кабинете директора, но Генри стоял на своём и не сдался, пока мы пытались доказать правду. К сожалению, мы не можем этого сделать, потому что деньги родителей тех учеников важнее, чем правда.

Генри одарил его удивлённым, но благодарным взглядом. Лиза легонько улыбнулась, но поспешила скрыть эту улыбку. Дэвид, судя по всему, просто не знал, что сказать.   
– Я не хочу вмешиваться в ваши семейные дела, но Генри мой лучший и единственный друг здесь, и я желаю ему добра. И считаю, что он заслуживает поддержки, а не унижения, потому прошу вас прекратить пытаться унизить его передо мной. Спасибо.   
Довольно короткий остаток ужина прошел практически в молчании, только Лиза спрашивала у Брайана его мнение по поводу того, что приготовила, естественно, он сердечно её поблагодарил за это. Генри явно не лез даже кусок в горло, но он выглядел более ободренным. Дэвид задумался. 

– Ладно, мы закончили есть и пойдём пока ко мне в комнату, раз вы закончили разговор,– сказал неожиданно твёрдо Генри, который, видимо, готовил эту реплику весь вечер. Он схватил Брайана и решительно толкнул к двери. Брайан не сопротивлялся. Как только они закрыли дверь комнаты, Генри крепко обнял его и прижал к себе.

– Спасибо тебе,– прошептал он.– Это не решит всех проблем, но ты правда помог мне. Возможно, отец хотя бы капельку начнёт уважать меня.   
– Ты достоин всей любви и всего уважения на свете,– безапелляционно заявил Брайан.– Я готов ради тебя на что угодно. Хоть воевать со всем миром. А знаешь почему? Потому что ты для меня не просто красивый мальчик, с которым мы занимаемся любовью, а ещё и товарищ. И я люблю тебя. 

Он дотянулся до губ Генри и нежно чмокнул их. Генри наконец-то снова улыбнулся. Брайан ласково погладил его по щеке.   
– Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете,– прошептал Генри.– И тоже никому не позволю тебя обидеть. Когда я подумал, что они будут угрожать нам или тронут тебя снова, я решился на то самое, что я сделал с Максом,– он очень мило покраснел.– Ты заставляешь меня бороться.   
– И ты меня,– прошептал Брайан.– Ладно, наверное, целоваться тут тоже не очень безопасно. Они отстранились друг от друга. Генри всё ещё был красным. Брайан снова любовался им. 

– О, кстати,– сказал Генри.– Да, вот такая моя комната, полный хаос.   
Брайан недоверчиво посмотрел на раскладушку у стены с матрасом, на которой спал Генри, а ещё на стол, на котором была нахламлена куча тетрадей, валяющиеся на полу вещи, но вежливо промолчал. 

– Кстати, смотри, что я придумал, давно хотел показать,– сказал Генри и бодро встал около своего синтезатора у стены.– Даже плевать, что они, наверное, услышат. Сейчас, слушай.  
Брайан с любопытством смотрел на него. Генри попытался прочистить горло и сказал в своё оправдание:  
– Может получиться не очень без подготовки, но извините. Слушай  
.   
Своим внезапно нежным и красивым голосом он начал петь, довольно быстро наигрывая на синтезаторе мелодию, показавшуюся Брайану интересной:   
– Life under the boardwalk.  
People down here talk.  
I know who you're running from,  
I'm sorry but you’re never gonna get far.

Он выдохнул и, продолжая наигрывать мелодию, произнёс:  
– Вот тут нужно ещё пару строчек, более быстро, а теперь припев, смотри.   
Welcome To The Neighbourhood.  
Welcome To The Neighbourhood.  
Welcome To The Neighbourhood,  
If you could leave you would*.  
Он повторил припев очень красиво и почти воздушно. Брайан стоял с чуть ли не открытым ртом. В ту минуту он думал лишь о том, что ничего прекраснее на свете он не слышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Boston Manor – Welcome To The Neighbourhood с одноименного альбома 2018 г.


	13. 13

I've been waiting for a guide  
To come and take me by the hand.  
Could these sensations make me feel  
The pleasures of a normal man?*

Брайан в тот день сидел у себя в комнате, слушая музыку в наушниках. Внезапно для себя после вчерашнего исполнения Генри он даже посидел вечером и поиграл на гитаре впервые, наверное, за полгода. Но сейчас вдохновение ослабло, а сам он находился в смятении. Он размышлял о прошлом и будущем, когда в комнату зашёл папа и с улыбкой помахал рукой, намекая, что ему нужно что-то сказать. Брайан мгновенно выключил музыку и вынул наушники. 

– Да, пап?– спросил он.  
– Я уйду до завтра, не скучай,– с улыбкой ответил папа.  
– Хорошо, пап. Но мне нужно срочно тебе кое о чем сказать. На пять минут.  
– О чем же?  
– Я просто думал о будущем. И я должен сказать тебе, что не хочу поступать в колледж,– твердо, но спокойно сказал Брайан.– Я хочу уехать в город и заниматься музыкой, работать начать. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты мне помог хотя бы сначала.

– О боже, Брайан,– покачал головой папа.– Такие вещи за пять минут не обсуждаются. Я, конечно, помогу тебе, чем смогу, но давай подробно обсудим это позднее, хорошо? Ты скажешь Генри?  
– Конечно,– сказал Брайан.– Я и хочу... Ну... С ним.  
– Я понял тебя,– улыбнулся папа.– Ты уже такой взрослый стал, не перестаю удивляться. Пока, люблю тебя.  
– И я тебя, пап. 

Папа ушёл, а Брайан снова погрузился в раздумья. Ему, конечно, стало легче. Но нужно было поговорить и с Генри тоже. Он взял в руки телефон и с беспокойным выражением лица написал Генри сообщение:  
«Прошу, приходи ко мне, пожалуйста, как можно скорее. Хочу с тобой поговорить о кое-чем важном».  
Спустя буквально минуту он получил ответ:  
«Конечно, Бри, уже лечу».

Брайан ждал. Генри, к его счастью, не в своей обычной манере не замешкался, а пришел довольно быстро. Брайан крепко обнял его, по-особенному милого и приятного сегодня. От него будто пахло ягодами и цветами.  
– Ты такой красивый сегодня,– сказал Брайан, разглядывая его.– Не могу понять почему, вроде одет как обычно.  
– Сияю от чувств к тебе, любимый,– улыбаясь, ответил Генри, снимая с головы бейсболку и вешая её на крючок в прихожей.– Что ж, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
– Погоди, пойдём ко мне в комнату. Пока чаю выпить и поесть не хочешь?  
Генри покачал головой. Тогда Брайан повёл его в свою комнату. 

– Садись,– серьёзно сказал он, а сам, полулежа, устроился на кровати. Лучи солнца немного касались его лица, но ему было всё равно.– Я... Даже не знаю с чего начать.  
– Не знаю уж, у тебя было время подумать,– мирно улыбнулся Генри.

\- Я...– Брайан не мог глядеть на него в этот момент, потому просто уставился вдаль, но он знал, что сидящему боком Генри хорошо видно его лицо.– Я никогда не говорил об этом, я не люблю об этом говорить, но сам иногда вспоминаю. Примерно пять лет назад от рака умерла моя мать. Довольно быстро для этой болезни. Я не понимал, что нужно чувствовать. Тогда мне было немного, но я впервые ощутил это страшное отчуждение. Я даже не плакал на её похоронах, потому что не мог. Когда она умерла, нам нужно было отпросить меня из школы. Я будто ощутил за это вину. Я как-то глупо сказал отцу тогда: «Я же не виноват»**. Не виноват, что ему придётся отпрашивать меня. Это так глупо, я помню об этом до сих пор. Но впервые я понял отчего-то, что мне сложно играть по правилам этого мира. 

Генри внимательно смотрел ему в лицо, Брайан чувствовал это, но не дрогнул. Нужно было продолжать.  
– Потом я наконец-то начал плакать и ощутил своё одиночество. Папа вечно был на работе и не сумел подыскать слова поддержки для меня тогда. Я не виню его, сейчас он старается быть действительно хорошим отцом. И у меня не было друзей. Чувство отчуждения с каждым днём становилось всё сильнее. Я погрузился в какой-то сон, после того, как меня поломало. Я просто привык, что мне никто не нужен, что меня никто не любит и не хочет. Если я и нравился кому-то, это было бесполезно и глупо. Я свыкся с мыслью, что большинство людей вокруг меня – скучные придурки. И я был в какой-то всепоглощающей апатии. А потом появился ты, Генри. Ты будто упавшая звезда, будто первый распустившийся цветок весной, ты появился в моей жизни и изменил многое. Когда я обратил на тебя внимание, я понял, что ты особенный, хоть мне и было сложно смириться с тем шквалом чувств, что я ощутил. Ты помог мне понять, кто я, ты помог мне снова чувствовать себя живым, даже помог мне наладить отношения с папой. И помог снова испытать желание жить, понимаешь?– Генри кивнул.– И я действительно люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Это не просто слова, я готов доказывать тебе это каждый день. Да, я знаю, что у безразличия нет ни конца, ни начала, а если у чего-то нет начала, то действительно не может быть и конца. Но ты помогаешь мне ощущать что-то помимо безразличия. Я никогда не буду безразличен по отношению к тебе. Хоть и нельзя разбитый стакан снова сделать целым. Я люблю тебя и хочу большего, я хочу быть с тобой рядом. И я хочу, чтобы это было началом для нас.

Генри встал со стула и приблизился к нему. Брайан ещё никогда не замечал, чтобы он смотрел на него настолько влюбленными глазами. Генри сел рядом на кровать и взял его за руку.  
– А ты помог мне стать смелее и понять, что меня можно ценить, уважать и любить,– тихо сказал он.– И я тоже хочу большего, чем секс у тебя дома, пока никого нет. Это тоже прекрасно, но этого мало. Я хочу обнимать и целовать тебя, когда захочу. Давай уедем отсюда. Прошу. 

Брайан ласково погладил его по руке, снова любуясь тем, насколько прекрасным он был в тот день. Парню казалось, что Генри светился.  
– Мне тоже нужно обнимать и целовать тебя, когда я захочу,– сказал Брайан.– И чтобы ты жил не со своим отцом, который унижает тебя перед друзьями. А со мной.  
– Боже, Бри,– Генри покраснел.– Я тоже хочу этого очень сильно,– он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Брайана в лоб.– Давай уедем в город. Ты и я. Ты не будешь далеко от своего отца, но достаточно далеко, чтобы мы могли делать дома, что захотим. Прошу тебя.

– Я примерно это и хотел тебе предложить,– улыбнулся Брайан.– Я уже сказал папе, он вроде согласен помочь,– Генри мягко погладил его по щеке и сказал:  
– Я, наверное, буду учиться. Вроде как мы с отцом пришли к соглашению по этому поводу. Лиза помогла мне с этим тоже.  
– Прекрасно, а теперь иди ко мне, – сказал Брайан, притягивая его к себе.– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я сильно тебя люблю. 

Но Генри представлял, потому что ощущал то же самое. Они поцеловали друг друга, будто в последний раз, стараясь наслаждаться тем, что у них было, а было у них многое – любовь друг к другу. 

_«…Но игра окончена. Мир не перевернулся, а ты не изменился. Безразличие не сделало тебя кем-то иным. Ты не умер, не сошёл с ума. Над тобой не висит никакого проклятья. Тебе не уготованы мучения: зловещему ворону не придётся выклёвывать твои глаза, стервятнику не придётся давиться твоей печенью, вырывая её из тебя утром, днём и в полночь. Никто не осуждает тебя, - ты не совершил никакого преступления. Время, которое всё видит, вынесет решение независимо от тебя. Время, которое знает ответ, продолжает длиться. В такой же точно день, немного позже, немного раньше, всё начинается снова, всё начинается снова и всё продолжается»***.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Joy Division – Disorder с альбома Unknown Pleasures 1979 г.  
> ** Извините, но дань уважения «Постороннему» Альбера Камю.  
> *** «Человек, который спит» Жоржа Перека.


End file.
